Arms of Darkness
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: I hardly knew what love was when I met him, yet it took just one night for me to fall in love with him. But there is one other who seeks me, and perhaps he seeks him as well. This isn't as bad as it looks. I'm horrible at summaries, full summary inside
1. Thoughts of Freedom Chapter 1

Arms of Darkness

By: Haruka-chan

AN: My second Nightwalker fiction. This fiction is going to be different from the last one; this one is going to be in between 1300-1600s the times will be mixed. This was about the time Shido was probably made in to a vampire. I read Shido/Cain but for some reason I can't seem to enjoy them much considering that Shido hates this man, but I guess with hate comes some sort of love. Anyway this is going to be another Shido/Riho fiction, I know a lot of people find Riho annoying, so do I sometimes but she's all right. Sorry about the spelling and grammar, please forgive my poor soul! Enjoy!

**NOTE: That the time, costume and furniture are _NOT_ going to match.**

**General Summary: **Lady Riho of Rome is to be married to Count Cain but her need to find love not just marry the highest bidder for her companionship drives her to run from the only home she has known all her life, wanting nothing more then freedom to discover herself, she discovers the Lord Shido of Florence. Learning about his way of life, and his passion for beauty and loveliness she slowly falls in love with him, only to have herself thrown back to her duties as a daughter, and soon that off a bride, and wife, but in her down fall she drags her beloved Lord Shido who soon becomes the target of the sadistic Count Cain of Transylvania. What will happen to the man she loves, what will happen to her and will the love she feel for him save them both in time, or will time save their love encasing nothing but sweet memories in a canvas of passion?

Chapter 1: Thoughts of Freedom

_"I have always wandered what made people mother butterflies in the center of their being? What made their breaths run wild as if they were running miles to reach someone who sat but inches from their own body, yet so far from their soul? What made hearts fall and race to great lengths to warm another's being? What made them more then just another man or woman? What people saw in love...and why it was always paired with hate, just in happiness sadness and pain are its sisters laced in inseparably. These things puzzled me, why would one want to bring upon themselves the pain of loving? So many confusing thoughts and feelings! Why let those feeling that you did not understand consume the mind?_

_...but it was that night...that stormy night that I truly find out all the answer to my questions, the reason for my confusion and answers to my questions answered finally. What I found that stormy night on the path to liberating myself was what I wanted greatly and feared all at once…I found love..." _

It was the year 1405, the years of the richest. When the painters were inspired to paint; the golden age of art, brilliant minds revolutionized, where great architecture rose as some would put it, or as others would see it was the time when finally love was seen as something acceptable, rather then hiding it behind oak trees and secret meeting places. Where great literature and philosophy was written. Where Humanism flourished. It was the time of the Renaissance the age of art and science the rebirth of life. Italy, the trade central, surrounded by the Mediterranean Sea, the birthplace of the Renaissance. The city of Rome is where our story starts. One of the cities of wealth and brilliance. Home to artist, scholars and Nobles. The most known lord of the time was a foreigner a Japanese, he was Lord Takagi who was a once a famous explorer, now among the richest with two of the most beautiful woman as his wife and daughter. He is seen as one of the most Handsome men in Italy not to mention his wife Lady Cathleen is an Italian and among the beauties that grace the land of Rome. His daughter was the real beauty, born with both beauty and brains. It's said that his daughter was like a goddess sent by the gods themselves for those who believed in the old ways. And other felt that if God was smiling down at anyone it had to be him.

"Mother why do I have to go to this ball?" She asked her auburn tresses help up with white stain ribbon, and her almost innocent yet annoyed blue eyes looked towards the woman she knew to be her mother.

"Because my darling you are at an age where you should be married and have a family of your own. Tonight at Lord Ellis' ball, you will meet possible suitors." Her mother a woman in her mid thirties with blond hair tied in to an elegant bun with ribbons and pearls of the finest quality, fit for her stature. Her green eyes which held years of gained intellect and wisdom softening as she looked at her daughter who rapidly became a lady, in need of a husband. Closing her green orbs she smiled thinking of a way to make the appearance of the choosing a husband you did not know more appealing to the young girl who wanted to feel the warmth of having a chance at love, unknown to her the consequences it brought to one's soul.

"Mother, I told you I do not wish to marry without love. I want to know how it feel to be in the arms of the man you love, the warmth that everyone speaks of." She reasoned for the hundredth time, who could honestly tell their mother what they wanted without sounding profoundly selfish? Taking a seat on the large silk covered bed, she played with her hands, anything to make her understand her sentiment.

"Riho dear, you will come to love the man that you marry, it's quite very natural. Once you spend time with him it will become easier and you will understand that this love is just as great as finding love for yourself." Stated her mother, of course she herself had to admit to her own contradictions remembering her own thoughts and feelings at the age of her daughter.

"But mother I want what you and father have. I want to know the man I marry, not some stranger who I have to give not only my body, and mind to but my heart as well," Riho was her name, Riho Takagi the daughter of the great explorer, and aristocrat; the man god has blessed with wealthy, respect, a beautiful wife, and a daughter.

Her mother smiled and sat next to her daughter on the bed, maybe she could ease her mind, give her hope that will work to both their favor. "Darling I know what you want, but that is not possible. I was lucky to have known your father and actually loving him and I wish you could have the same, but your father grows impatient." She wanted to be gentle, it was true that her own marriage could have been labeled a 'love marriage' but even then she was lucky to have at least spent time with the man who she has loved for the past 18 years.

"Does father not want me to be happy?" She asked. She had to know even if the question itself sounded selfish, admitting there was no way around it, she bit her lip anticipating her mother's reaction to her self-interested question.

Knowing that the question was soon to be asked, she knew that this wasn't the time to be upset with her for asking such things, again being reminded of the times she wanted to yell at her mother and father for trying to choose a husband for her. "Of course he wants you to be happy, that is why he feels you marrying is good for you."

"Mother..." She whispered her eyes a bit excited then returning to their lazy gaze of self-pity, of course leave it to her mother to make her feel as if she asked a question completely out of self gain, yet answer it as if it was natural for her to wonder.

"Come on dear get dressed the carriage will come for us soon" She stood walking gracefully to the large elegantly painted doors, and smiling at her daughter, "Darling I hardly think you will find love just sitting in your quarter sulking."

Riho sighed as her mother left her to dress. walking out in to the balcony over looking the sea, she was quite fortunate living in a castle that her father bought sometime before marrying her mother, of course it had it's grandness being near a private lake. At least the peacefulness of her surrounding let her think of all that a young woman would think of and more. "I do not wish to marry a man who will see me as a prize for my beauty and father's money...I want love. Funny how I want love yet I do not know what it is. Riho you are absolutely hopeless."

"Lady Riho, I am here to help you" The maid was already here to help her dress, how convenient for her.

"Yes, I might as well get this over with" she said under her breath and walked inside, it was the truth how could she possibly want to find a husband among men who were widowers, those who looked to nothing but ravishing her or were after her father's wealth.

"Lady Riho are you excited about the ball tonight, I hear that a lot of handsome lords and princes are all attending." Her name was Annabelle, as always chatted as she tied her hair.

The maid chattered, the girl should have been the daughter, at least then she could see that being in a place where she was the daughter of a local Lord was both a blessing and a curse, more of the latter then anything to her mind. "I suppose so."

"Come you must be ready, smile and be glad that you are this fortunate." Annabelle often got annoyed with her, as she spoke to her about her worries which seemed like leisure thinking for her who had to feed her family by working.

Riho stared at the mirror. _'Yes, all they see is a piece of gem, and the riches that come with It, of course more gain for them rather for me, I wonder if when they are young, they are pulled aside to have a lesson on how to lie of love to gain wealth.'_ Her thoughts were so strange sometimes, even she had to question her sanity, what was she doing thinking about such things? If only she had the answers.

A couple hours later Riho found herself dressed in gown of blush satin strapless sheath, which had a crepe bodice with empire a belt and a drop waist with a full skirt. On her neck was a clear crystal bib necklace and on her ears were matching chandelier crystal earrings. On her gloved hands a small simple crystal beaded bracelet, her hair was done up with twist in the front of her head with the rest of it pulled back in to a high pony tail of curls which were decorated with ribbons and pearls. Leave it to her father to dress her like a turkey ready to be feasted on. She was heading towards one of the noble's home where the ball was to take place. Sighing once again as her mother and father chatted about possible suitors that will attend the ball. Yes what a grand life she led.

"Riho, what do you think about Lord Victor?" Her father asked finally, she wondered if he was waiting to ask her this.

"Father I do not know how the man looks, I have never spoken to him," Riho explained, hell she would have been lucky to have gotten a letter where at least she could test the man's intellect.

"Oh you will meet him tonight, he told me he will be there if you are there." Lord Takagi laughed whole heartedly.

She was glad her father found her situation to be so humorous. "Yes, father I look forward to meeting Lord Victor and every other suitor" Riho answered her father with a smile on her lips, did she ever disobey him? No she didn't have the courage to do such a thing. _'How do all of these men know me? Yet I know nothing of them.'_ The carriage came to a halt and the door opened for them, with that she halted her thoughts as well, she will have to use all her concentration on pleasing the two being in front of her.

"Oh I have to compliment Lord Ellis on his new home." Lady Cathleen started, leave it to these women to have nothing but domestic thoughts run wild in their minds. Taking Riho's hand and pulling her towards the steps leading inside she said, "Come along dear."

"Yes mother." Riho followed like a puppy would follow its mother.

Inside the beauty of an Italian palace, soft music, greeted them. Couples dancing and laughter of the false world they created for themselves. Riho lingered at the door. Was this the life she wanted? No, it couldn't be, she wanted a life without walls and people. She wanted to see what life held for her, without any barriers, she wanted freedom from it all. She wanted to run wild and free like a wild Arabian horse on the fields of Tuscany, let lose her hair and dip into the lake as if morals didn't matter at all.

"Oh Lord Takagi, Lady Cathleen and Riho!" An all to familiar woman coming towards them, her gown showing her own standing in the social ladder they have created. The scarlet red silk hugged her breast as the deep rooted gold prints brought out her beauty, the woman knew how to grace herself at the very least, with large ruby earrings and necklace around her pudgy neck.

"Lady Ana, it's so pleasant to see you again and you look wonderful!" Lady Cathleen complimented taking the woman's hand into her own and kissing her cheek.

Lady Ana blushed, shaking her head lightly "You are still so ver young my darling, I grow old with each year that passes. You look ravishing Cathleen. And look how beautiful Riho is, as she always has been."

Riho smiled and bowed, "You are far to kind to me, Lady Anna."

"Oh! I wish she was my own!" Said Lady Ana cupping Riho's face in her hands. "Come you have to meet Lord Victor, he has been very impatient about your arrival, not to mention every other Lord." Lady Ana said as she led Riho by the arm.

Riho smiled but truth be told she wanted to roll her eyes at the woman and just break free from her confines, the woman was suffocating her with her strong perfumed oil, but once again she rehearsed that to rebel now would be to disrespect and hurt her beloved mother and father, that was the last thing she truly wanted to do. Smiling her brightest smiles, she watched the dancing couples, and the glares of young women who detested her. They approached a tall and slim man he had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, he was quite handsome, but she could tell by the looks of him that he knew nothing of Sir Plato's work, nor would he know philosophy apart from literature, they both would be quite confusing to him she assumed.

"Lady Riho what a pleasure to see you once again." He said with smile taking Riho's hand and bringing to his lips.

So they have met before? What a shame for him that she did not recall the event at all. "Yes, It's a pleasure Lord Victor." letting him kiss her gloved hand just like so many had done before, and will probably again for the reminder of the night, he was to be no special form any other man who would approach her.

He smiled at her, perhaps he was trying to make her fall in love with the pearly whites of his teeth, and possibly that was his special charm. "Come Lady Riho, honor me with a dance."

"I...umm...I would love to" She said in defeat, she couldn't run from him nor could she refuse, since sooner or later she will have to dance with someone.

"Lord Victor do not take all of her for yourself, let us other have a divine taste," A deep smooth voice with a rich accent spoke, the sound was like the oldest wine.

Lord Victor turned to see who it was, Riho herself was just as curious about who had spoken. "Count Cain of Transylvania." Said Lord Victor almost with a heavy sigh as if he was disappointed with the man's presence.

The tall man was pale, his long wavy blonde hair tied back with a scarlet satin ribbon. His eyes were an unusual deep gold color, beautiful yet unusual. He was dressed just like very other noble and lord in the room, yet something about him was different.

"Count Cain, it's a pleasure to meet you." Riho found herself saying even before it registered in her head.

His lips twisted into a smile almost leisurely "And the same for you Lady Riho."

"Count Cain we did not expect you back so soon." Said Lord Victor.

"Yes, I did not either, but how can I miss a chance to see the beautiful Lady Riho." Said Cain looking down at the blushing Riho.

"I am not all that you say?" She whispered.

"Lord Victor you would not mind if I take this dance with Lady Riho would you?" Cain asked.

"Oh no certainly not." He said.

"Shall we?" Cain asked as he held his hand out to Riho.

Riho smiled and nodded. Cain slowly led her in to the center of the ballroom, placed his fisted hand behind his back and another to hold her hand. One of Riho's hand went to join Cain's while another rested on his shoulder. Cain led them slowly, the music stirring softly in to them.

"So Lady Riho have you met anyone that could possibly be your suitor?" Cain asked.

"No Count Cain I have not, to be honest with you; I do not think I am ready to marry yet. What about you?" She said.

"I see, I feel that same way, but it is always time that drives people make such long decisions." He said.

Riho looked up at him and said "I suppose your right, at times I wish I could have forever to decide certain things."

Cain smiled at her and replied "Time seems nonexistent to me."

Riho laughed. "How I envy you Count Cain." She said.

"Do I detect a hint of sadness?" Cain asked.

"I suppose. Tell me Count Cain have you ever in your life felt you needed to be free from something?" She asked.

"I think I have. I was about your age when I did not want to be the son of a lord. I did not want all the responsibility, so I ran. I ran away and explored what I wanted." He told her .

Riho's eyes sparkled. "It must have felt wonderful." She said.

"Yes, it did but it did get quite lonely after a while. I longed for something more, someone to be at my side. So I returned and took on as Count." He said.

"Do you like being a Count?" She asked.

"It has its good and its bad points." He said.

"I wish I were as lucky as you." She said.

Cain laughed and said "Lady Riho I think every maiden wished they look half as beautiful as you and you say that you are not lucky?"

"But is that all I am?" Riho asked.

"I see your mind is growing wings. I do not believe your husband will like that." He said.

"What about you? Do you feel offended by my thinking as well?" Riho asked bravely.

"No, I do not. I wished more maidens were like you." He said. Riho found herself blushing once more.

Lady Cathleen watched as her daughter and the count conversed.

"The count is charming is he not?" Lady Ana asked.

"Yes, he is and Riho seem to be enjoying herself." Lady Cathleen said.

"I think he is perfect for her." Lady Ana said.

"Yes, so do I." Whispered Lady Cathleen. The music slowed for couples.

"I suppose we stop here." Riho said.

"I would like to continue if you wish." He said.

Riho would rather dance with him, then any other man at the moment.

"I would love to." She said to him.

Cain smiled and put his hand on her waist bringing her closer, Riho laced her hands around his neck. She pondered on the smiles he gave her, they held something mysterious in them. They danced with the music without a word, Riho found herself, slip from this world to another fantasy where she saw herself free, but as all things it came to an end. The music stopped as the host Lord Ellis decided to toast Count Cain and her father for what reason she was unknown of.

The ride back home was quite with her father and mother chatting about something or the other, but something about what she discussed with Count Cain made her think about if she was truly happy. Riho let out a small chuckle. Happy? Why would she even consider asking herself that? Of course just as Count Cain had said many maiden would kill to be at her place, yet she was questioning herself about her happiness? How ironic is that? The way he spoke of time and freedom, she wanted to experience those things. She wanted to rush in to some things while she waited for other, she didn't want to have a time for everything. Riho's head clouded over with so many thoughts that she didn't even notice they were home already.

"Riho darling were here already." Her mother called.

"Yes, Mother." She said as she stepped of the carriage and walked towards the door to the palace. The mere walk to her room seemed longer then her life. Riho walked towards her bed and sat down, her mother came in a short while later to help her with her dress, not that she ever needed such help.

"Dear tell me what you thought of Lord Victor?" Her mother asked.

Riho just nodded and replied "He was charming."

"I am sure he was. Now tell me what you thought of Count Cain?" She asked .

"Count Cain..." Riho said.

Lady Cathleen giggled and asked "I knew it you like him do you not?"

Riho felt as if she was in some kind of a daze, she couldn't hear a thing that her mother was saying or maybe she didn't want to.

"Mother I am quite tired." She said.

"Yes, I will see you in the morning." Her mother replied. She then gave her a small kiss on her head and walked out. Riho walked to the balcony. The lands around her seem to call out to her.

The wind seem to whisper her name

_...Riho...Riho…_

"I want to be free." She whispered as tears trailed down her face and then all was black. Riho woke to find it was already morning and she was in her bed.

"How did I get here? I don't remember anything..." She whispered as she sat up. A knock came at the door.

"Come in." She said.

"Lady Riho, you're up. The Lord and Lady wishes to see you." The maid said bringing in her breakfast. Riho nodded as she placed the food on the table and went to her closet to pull out a dress for her to wear.

"Did you enjoy yourself at the ball my Lady?" The maid asked.

"Yes, it was pleasant." She said sipping her tea.

"But barely." She whispered.

"Lady?" The maid asked.

"I'm done." She said grabbing her dress and throwing it on.

Riho brushed her hair up in to a bun and walked towards the meeting room. Riho walked in to see her mother and father sitting laughing about something.

"Mother, Father you wish to see me?" Riho asked. "Ahh yes come in." Lord Takagi said.

Riho walked slowly towards the chair and sat down across from her mother and father.

"Darling your father and I have talked and have decided on your husband." Her mother said.

"A husband?" She asked as if she was a child and didn't know what the term meant.

"Yes, Count Cain of Transylvania." She said.

_Count Cain?!?_ Riho thought.

"The Count?" She asked.

"Yes, he was quite charmed by you last night, he wishes to court you for some time, before you are married." Her mother said.

Riho looked down at her hand._ So this is it, the man I thought was on my side has turned against me._ She thought.

"Do you not wish to marry him?" Her father asked.

"I do not wish to marry anybody." She said to him.

"Riho you are at an age where you must become a wife, build a family of your own. Your mother and I grow old, we do wish to see our grand children." Her father said with a soft smile.

"Why can I not wait? Why are you trying to send me away?" She asked in a whisper once more.

"Darling we are not trying to send you away, we are trying to do the best we can for you." Her mother said.

"I do not want to marry mother." Riho answered. She looked up at her mother with tears. Her father stood and walked towards the huge bay windows.

"Riho, the Count is a good man and he will take care of you. I do not wish to force you in to marrying him, but I will have to." Lord Takagi said.

"You are forcing me to marrying him." Riho said.

"Riho darling he is a charming man, he will serve as a good husband" Lady Cathleen said.

Riho stood and exclaimed "I do not care if he is charming mother! I do not wish to marry!" before she fled towards her room.

"I am worried for her dear, she is not herself lately." Lady Cathleen said as she looked towards the open door of the meeting room.

"She will marry Count Cain." Lord Takagi said.

Lady Cathleen sighed and said "Yes, she will have to."

Riho ran in to her room and stood against the door as hot liquid came down her face. "Why? How could he?" She asked as she slipped to her knees and held herself as more tears came. "I don't want to be trapped forever." She whispered. "I don't want to marry." She said. _So I ran. I ran and saw everything I wanted to see. _Cain's words drifted in her head. Yes, it was decided she would flee. She would run away from it all. Wealth, power and time away from all of it. She will go some where people didn't know her. Where they won't treat her like a lord's daughter. Where time has no meaning. Riho decided she was going to pretend everything was fine and that night she will flee. She will find love if not that then at least she will have a taste of freedom and real happiness and after all that is all she desired...was it not?

The rest of the day went as usual, it was finally time for dinner. Riho decided to join her parents only so she could see their face once more. She walked in to the dinning hall and saw her mother and father already seated at the table waiting for her. Riho took her seat on her fathers left side while her mother occupied the right.

"Father, Mother I would like to apologize for my behavior this morning." She said quietly.

"We understand that you are scared, but this is something you must do. Apologize accepted." Her mother said.

Lord Takagi looked at his daughter and said "You still seem to me as that beautiful girl I knew. I wish the best for you." It was his way of apologizing. Riho looked up and smiled at her parents.

"Thank you, and I love you both very much." She said.

"We love you too darling." Lady Cathleen said.

Lord Takagi smiled and squeezed her hand, the only form of affection he had showed her since the whole 'you must pick a husband soon' . The dinner was quite and same, with a usual '_yes_' and nods from Riho. She sat at her vanity table and looked down at the paper and ink she had gotten so she could write a letter. Riho found herself crying for the fact she was going to leave the two people she cared for more then anything.

"It must be done." She whispered and picked up the quill. An hour later she was at the front gate of the palace. It seemed the guards were taking a little '_nap_' all to her convenience. She ran to the stables and brought out a horse and headed out the gate.

Riho looked back once more at the home she known for the past 17 years. "I can't turn back now, I want to be free. I don't care any more." She whispered as she pulled her cloak closer. Yanking tight the strap of her saddle and flung herself on to the horse. Once more she looked back, as if doubted exploited her mind, but in the end the desire to do as she pleased won her over. No one saw her, no one stopped her, it was quite depressing really how easy it was for her to escape her invisible cage. Riho rode as fast as she could, away from the home she knew and fast so nothing can stop her.

But the heavens above her didn't agree with her, it opened up its eyes and let the tears fall, along with thunders of anger and lighting of sadness, how poetic she was slowly becoming. Riho tried to hold on to the strap tighter to prevent herself from falling of, but it was all up to the horse now to get her to a safe place, the rain was beyond her human sense to control. "Come on don't let me down now." she whispered to the beast. Riho gasped as another thunder broke. _'Why tonight of all night?!? Why did it have to rain this way when she was so close to her freedom' _She thought. "I won't give up." She said to try to encourage herself. Another lightening flashed through the sky. Riho cursed her luck once more, there wasn't a shelter that she can take now and she was too far from the city, considering her family palace was at the out skirt of the city near the woods and forest. "Come on, I know your not afraid of this storm." She said once more encouraging the horse to not fail her.

"Maybe this is the gods way of telling me that I should have been more selfless, and stayed home." She said pushing the hair that was in her eyes. "Oh what I wouldn't give to be dry and under the warm silk sheets." she said to herself, why was it like her to be such a coward? Shaking her head and pushing the tears back she rode on. _'No! I won't give up, I will make it. I have to.'_

At that moment the heaven gave a thunderous roar making the horse lose it nerves and dropping Riho off, and running. Riho stared up at the sky and tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "So this is how it will end?" She asked before she saw nothing but black.

A carriage was heading in the road where Riho lied unconscious, almost as if it was fated for it to happen, to them to meet on a night where storms of will clashed. Yes this was fated for the two to finally meet.

"My Lord there is a maiden lying on the ground." The young woman inside the carriage said.

"Stop the carriage." He said.

"Yes, my Lord." The coachman stopping.

The Lord stepped out and walked towards the body. Riho's hair covered her face and she lied on her stomach, her face hidden from the world.

"Is she all right?" Asked the woman stepping out also.

The Lord moved her to her back and moved some of the hair out of her face. A small gasped escaped the Lord, but it was covered by the louder gasp that came from the woman.

"Oh God she is beautiful, like a fallen angel" She said bringing her hands to her lips.

"She is still alive, we shall have to bring her back to the palace, we cannot make it back to the Vatican City in this hell of a storm." Said the Lord.

"I agree" Said the woman.

The Lord picked Riho up and brought her in to the carriage.

"My Lord you are all wet." Said the woman giggling.

The Lord laughed "So I am, but it is worth saving a life." Staring down at the dirt fill face of Riho. _'Such a beautiful face even with the dirt gracing it. I wonder what she will look after she is cleaned, quite like an angel.'_


	2. New Beginning Chapter 2

Arms of Darkness

By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 2: New Beginning

The Ride to the Lord's palace was a discomfort on everyone's part considering the rain got heavier as they approached his home, and the coach was completely soaked, not to mention the Lord both wet and slightly dirty from Riho's dress.

"Well this was a pleasant ride" said the woman stepping out trying to shake her hand free of the dirt.

"Yes it was" said the Lord stepping out with Riho nestled in his arms, she snuggled moved closer to his body as if seeking warmth.

A few servants rushed towards them with umbrellas. "My Lord what a beautiful bride you brought back," said a young maid.

The lord laughed, "She isn't my bride, she is injured and we found her on the road on our way back from the Vatican."

"Oh what shall we do?" asked another maid.

"Prepare the west wing bedroom, and bring some clean clothing for her to wear and medicine for her aid, make sure she is well taken care of." he said.

"Yes my Lord" they said in unison.

"Well we can say she is like already" said the woman.

"Yes" he said still looking down at the beautiful face which rested in his arms. "I shall take her up to her room and leave her at your care."

"Don't worry I'll have her fixed in no time" she said with a smirk.

"I am sure you will" he said.

The woman watched as he carefully made his way up the stairs. _'Maybe she is the one'_ she thought.

The lord opened the door to find the bath was already set for her. "My Lord we can take care of her," said two maids coming towards him.

"I will leave you to your work" he said as he placed the unconscious Riho on the beautiful ivory velvet bench.

"She is so beautiful, maybe she is a fairy" he heard one of them say.

"Or maybe she is a goddess who came down to see if we were good" said another.

He chuckled and closed the door behind him.

The woman smiled at him, how long has it been that he truly smiled from the amusement of the heart? Too long for most to remember but she recalled everything, she had only one purpose in this life, and that is to care for him, and she plan to make him happy in any way possible. She chuckled at herself, she probably sounded like a maid in love with her master, but what was the harm she did love, she loved him greatly wanting nothing but his happiness, for his kindness on her life.

"Don't tell her who I am, not yet," he said.

"And why not my Lord?" she asked.

"I have reasons, I am quite tired I will retire for the night" he said with a small smile.

"What about your bath? I have someone preparing it in the second floor" she said.

"Thank you" he smiled and walked slowly towards his own bedroom.

The woman smiled and walked inside, yes anything to make her master happy was her purpose in life.

"Oh she is such a pretty color," said one of the maids.

"All right, let's get her cleaned up, not rip her apart," she said.

"Yes ma'am" the other maids said and got to work.

Riho opened her eyes to stare up at a beautiful room with paintings of goddess and angels on the ceiling, the sun made the beautiful chandelier sparkle and glow. She felt the silk sheets around her body. She looked around the large room. It was painted a cream color with windows every where, ahead of her she saw a door that lead to the balcony, the sheer white curtains that covered it flying as the wind came in. The room was elegant, just like the one back at her own palace. Which also meant that she was rescued, she just hoped that she wasn't rescued by anyone known by her father, then she will have to humiliate herself and her father.

"I didn't die?" she asked almost as if she just now has realized this.

"No my lady" said another voice.

Riho slowly sat up to see a woman with blue eyes and blond hair, she was a pale color, and she was dressed in a gown much like a maid but only fancier, making clear that she was head of the maids.

"Where am I?" asked Riho.

"Oh thank goodness your not the those maidens who ask too many questions to answer" the woman said.

Riho found her quite entertaining and funny.

"I am Guni the head maid of the palace, and you are in Florence" she said.

"Florence?!" asked Riho.

"Yes we found you on the out skirt of the Vatican City" said Guni.

"Oh excuse me, its just it's quite far from where I usually travel alone" said Riho. "I am still being childish I suppose."

"I completely understand" said Guni.

"Thank you Miss. Guni" she said.

"Please just call me Guni, I'm not good with formalities" she said.

Riho smiled "All right, you can call me Riho."

Guni smiled she liked her already, so far so good, now to see the reaction of her master.

"So tell me Guni, who is '_we_' when you found me?" asked Riho.

"The lord and I of course, we were coming back from the Vatican city when the storm started and we saw you lying on the road" said Guni. "Of course being the kind thing he is he jumped to save you, he is quite an honorable man you know."

"Oh...your lord where is he?" asked Riho.

"I'm afraid you can't see him," said Guni.

"Why not?" asked Riho.

"He asked not to see you" said Guni. Riho looked down at her hands.

"Is your lord by any chance Count Cain?" asked Riho.

"Count who?" asked Guni with questioning look.

Riho's face brightened "No, nothing."

Guni laughed "Come let's get you dress" she said.

Riho noticed for the first time she was nude. Riho blushed and pulled the covers around her. "How long have I been here?"

"A day since we brought you last night, it's almost lunch time today" said Guni.

"I slept that long?!?" asked Riho getting in to the ivory chiffon A-line gown, it had a full bodice with black rosette trim around the waist, short cuff sleeve left her shoulders bare, and a modified oval neckline with black lace around it.

"You look beautiful, you would probably look beautiful even if you were in rags" said Guni.

"Please don't say such things, I am not as beautiful as people say" said Riho.

"Would that be the reason you ran away from home?" asked Guni.

Riho gasped "How did you know? Is it that obvious?"

"Come now Lady Riho, you had a gown of a Lord's daughter, and I'm sure you weren't just taking a stroll around the woods" said Guni. "It's common sense really not many lack it so, I suppose you could have gotten away with it." She shrugged and smiled. "Were you walking?" asked Guni.

"No I fell of my horse" said Riho.

"Well you lucky that you were only sleeping for a day and didn't break your neck or anything" said Guni.

"I suppose your right" said Riho.

Guni nodded "In these time's women only have rights, if they are beautiful or wealthy."

Riho nodded as a sad look came over her, who knew that better then her? Of course that's all that matter, a man would do anything to marry a girl with beauty or money.

"Come now, let's do your hair and get you something to eat" said Guni.

Riho nodded as Guni walked her over to the vanity table and tied her hair in to a French braid.

"There come now, we shall dine out today" said Guni.

"Out side?" asked Riho.

"You have never dined out side before?" asked Guni.

"Well no, all of the meals were eaten inside" said Riho.

Guni shook her head. "Come let's show you to our lunch."

Riho smiled as she was being led to their waiting lunch. She had to admit she liked this place.

Guni led her to a beautiful patio that was over the lake. Overlooking the lake on both sides and the forest in the front. There was a round table set for two with food set and ready.

"I didn't want you to eat alone, so I decided to eat with you" said Guni.

"Will your Lord not join us?" asked Riho.

"No, he's also resting, the trip back completely took it out of him" said Guni.

"Oh" said Riho.

"He had carried you through the whole ride to the palace" said Guni.

"Oh my goodness, the poor man! I must have caused him a lot of discomfort" said Riho.

"Don't worry he's strong" said Guni.

"Is he old?" asked Riho.

Guni laughed "Oh you bet, he has gray hair, and tired eyes and everything."

"Oh, I must have caused him much discomfort, very much" said Riho.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine" said Guni.

"Are you sure?" asked Riho.

"I'm sure, now let's worry about you" said Guni.

Riho nodded and set in one of the chairs. "This is beautiful place" she said as she looked around the lush green trees surrounding the lake.

"Yes it is, my Lord likes it here, the city is much to crowded and noisy for him, he likes it in the peaceful surrounding" said Guni.

"The Lord has exquisite taste, but there doesn't seem to be any other houses around here" said Riho.

Guni chewed on a piece of cheese and nodded "That's true, this is the only palace here, and there isn't any other houses or shelters for at least 100 meters. My lord owns this side of Florence."

Riho listen with awe as Guni told her off, more places in Florence, about all the painters, and writers that were drawn to the city of Florence for it's beauty and inspirations.

"It sounds so exciting" said Riho.

"It is. You never traveled before? I mean out of Vatican city?" asked Guni.

"No, I have never been anywhere but Rome, I did travel to England once with my father, but he did most of the traveling" said Riho.

"Well as long as your here, we'll take a gondola and look around the lake this evening if you like" said Guni.

"Really?" asked Riho.

"Ok tell me you have been on a gondola before" said Guni.

"Well once, when I was young" said Riho with blush.

"Wow they had you living under a rock, no wonder you wanted to run away" said Guni.

Riho looked down at her hands, even the maid was making fun. Was she really that dull?

"Oh Lady Riho I am so sorry I didn't" said Guni.

Riho smiled "Don't worry your right" she said. Guni nodded.

"So now that we ate, I have things to do so you are left to wonder around, the Lord is really open, so you can look around" said Guni.

Riho nodded.

"You should get to know the place, you might be staying here a while, well until you decide to tell us who your father is, and if you want him to come and get you" said Guni.

Riho nodded.

"Well I am the head maid someone has to boss the other around" she said smiling and gave Riho a wink before running of.

Riho sighed and took in the fresh air, and felt herself feel strange inside. Riho walked slowly down the beautiful palace, not even her father's palace is this beautiful. _'This Lord must be very wealthy'_ she thought. Riho found herself adoring everything she saw, from the furniture to the beautiful books that were on the shelves of the library. Riho stepped out of the library and in to a dark hall.

"Oh I'm lost" she whispered as she searched for an away out of the hall, she saw the stairs at the end of the hall, that she didn't see before.

Riho climbed the stair slowly until she reached the next floor of the huge palace. This floor only had two doors one on each end. Riho walked towards the one closest to her, she turned the handle to the door and walked inside. The room was dim with the some what sunlight that was coming in to the room. She saw it was a bedroom, she figured there was nobody that slept here, but then she saw something move on the bed. _'What could that be?'_ she thought as she walked closer to the bed. Riho saw long lavender color hair. _'Maybe this is the Lord's daughter'_ she thought. She was about to walkway when the body moved, giving her the full view of the face. Riho gasped at the most handsome and beautiful face she has ever seen, she backed up against a table from her shock. Riho thought it would be wise to leave. She quickly ran out the room and closed the door. Her breathing accelerated, she kept seeing that face over and over again in her head.

Riho stumbled in to the next room hoping that it didn't hold another person sleeping. She softly pushed open the door and walked in to the dark room. The smell of pigments, and oils filled her senses. Riho walked towards the window and moved the heavy curtains from it. Riho gasped at the beautiful lit room, the sun blazed threw the huge bay windows making everything visible. Riho's breath caught in her throat when her eyes landed on the beautiful canvases that were all displayed around the large room, beautiful paintings that only one with such a mind of a true painter can create.

"How beautiful..." she whispered.

"Indeed" said someone with a deep and gentle voice said.

Riho turned to find a man standing by the door, she couldn't see his face considering he was in the shadow, but she had some what of a idea that it could be the body she just saw on the bed. "I...I am sorry if I was not suppose to be here" said Riho. She heard him chuckle, and she could hear his footstep coming closer. Riho turned and just as she guessed she saw a lavender hair and then blue/green eyes, and then the handsome face once more, he had on a white shirt unbutton, giving her a great view of his constructed chest, and a pair of gray trousers. He stood a few feet away from her.

"I don't usually let anyone look at my paintings except for Guni" said the man.

Riho thought she was short on air as she stared at him, his face high lighted by the sunlight. "I am sorry, I got lost" she said unable to look away.

"Please do not apologize, I feel honored that you feel my paintings are beautiful" said the man. Riho blushed once more.

"They are wonderful, I have never seen such beauty in a painting" she said turning to face the painting instead of him.

"Thank you" he said.

"Did you paint these?" asked Riho. The man nodded and smiled. Riho thought she was going to melt from the smile, she didn't understand any of the feelings she was feeling at the moment, were her hormones finally catching up with her? She couldn't even think straight. "You truly have a wonderful gift."

"Sometimes it's curse" he said.

"What do you mean?" Riho asked.

He walked towards a painting showing a gate to a beautiful garden. "My paintings have made me think maybe one day they could come true, to be able to walk in to such a garden...sometimes it makes your mind wonder to places that it should not."

"Is it so bad to let it wonder?" asked Riho.

"No, maybe not, but what if you cannot return?" he asked.

"I suppose there you are right...but what if you like what you wondered in to?" asked Riho.

"I do not know, I have not wondered in to anything of the sort" he said to her smiling.

Riho smiled "Yes, neither have I."

"Oh my god! Lord Shido, Lady Riho is missing" yelled Guni running through the door, only to be staring at Riho and Shido.

"You are the Lord?" asked Riho almost having a heart attack.

"Yes, he is Lord Shido" said Guni quietly confused.

Riho looked down at the floor _'Oh my god, he must think I have no manners or formalities'_ she thought. "I am sorry for my lack of manners" said Riho bowing in front of Shido.

Shido broke out in laughter "Please stop bowing, you make me feel old" said Shido.

Riho looked up at him, was he mocking her now? Damn he was supposed to be old, Guni tricked her.

"I don't really mind the whole formality thing" he said.

Riho blushed out of embracement. '_Great I made a fool out of myself twice in one day how much more?_'

"Guni, Lady Riho got lost" said Shido.

"I am sorry Lord Shido" said Guni.

"Please Miss. Guni do not apologize for my mistake" said Riho.

"Lord Shido I apologize for invading you private space, please do not be angry with Miss. Guni" said Riho. Guni looked from Riho to Shido who seem to too occupied with looking at Riho. "Lord Shido?"

"You may go" he said.

Guni bowed and headed toward the door and Riho started to follow.

"Lady Riho, I asked Guni to leave. Oh Guni if it's not too much trouble can you get us some tea?" he said.

Guni hid her smile "Yes Lord Shido" she said as she closed the door behind her. _'Yes! My plan has worked so far'_ she thought.

Riho stood nervously looking at the ground. _'Great he's probably going tell me to watch my mouth. I'm such an idiot!' _she thought over and over again.

"Lady Riho please take a seat" said Shido.

Riho wondered towards the red velvet chair that was by the window. Shido stood and smiled as she went and sat by the window. The light blazing through the window gave her an angelic feature, and she looked breath taking. Shido walked and sat across from her.

"So how do you feel?" asked Shido.

"I feel pleasant thank you for everything" she said.

Shido laughed once more. "Are you planning on leaving so soon?"

"Huh?" asked Riho. "Pardon me?"

Shido smiled again. "I am quite relived and thankful that you are alright Lady Riho."

"I should be the one that is thankful Lord Shido. You saved my life" she said.

"Lady Riho you do know, that I must inform your father of your stay here" he said.

"You are acquainted with my father?" asked Riho. Shido shook his head.

"No, but I do know that you are the daughter of Lord Takagi" he said.

Riho nodded, so her luck was running out, he was going to return her to her father, it was just so typical.

"You are a Noble Lord's daughter and your presence here could tarnish you" said Shido.

_'Is he trying to rid of me by making me think it's for my own good? My god the man is good.'_ she thought. "Yes, I agree with you, but please you must not tell my father that I was here at all."

Shido gave her a questioning look, what in the bloody hell was she talking about, hoping no almost praying that she wasn't an idiotic girl with a pretty face.

Riho smiled at how wonderfully handsome he looked. "Lord Shido I am grateful for you generosity, but please don't inform my father of my stay here, I will leave here as soon as possible, but I have no wish to go back to my father."

Shido broke in to a small laugh. "Lady Riho am I to assume you were running away?"

"I am ashamed to yes, yet I am not. I have my personal matter to why I did" said Riho. '_He is making fun. I am now the target of mockery! How wonderful._'

"I don't mind if you stay here, and getting away from here will be some what of challenge" said Shido. Something about the way he said it made Riho's hair stand up in a good and weird way. "Lady Riho, I am not afraid of the remarks that people make, what I am concern for is you" he said.

"Lord Shido I do not care what they say. If they can create a false world for themselves then why can I not do the same?" asked Riho, what a surprise the man was truly worried for her well being.

Shido smiled, "Because My Lady people feel threatened by the world that isn't theirs."

"But Lord Shido how is it that you can live in all world, that does not seem fair" said Riho.

"Do I live in all world Lady Riho?" asked Shido.

"You are different from other Lords that I have met, you live in both the world for common people, and the world of a Lords. If you can live that way...then why can I not?" said Riho.

Shido chuckled, "Beauty and brains Lady Riho, what Lord did you run from?"

Riho found herself blushing at every compliment he threw at her, it was as if she never in her life had been praised upon. But everything this man says to make her feel strange and warm.

"I will not inform you father just yet, but I assure you that your father will have the army out looking for you" said Shido.

"Army or no army I will not go back to him...not just yet" she said.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, as you can see there is plenty of room here, and my palace out of the sight of people, so you should be safe here" said Shido.

"Thank you Lord Shido I do not know how to thank you enough for you kindness" said Riho.

"Lady Riho please stop, kindness comes from with in, it does not need to be thanked" he said.

"You speak like a poet Lord Shido, and paint like an angel" she said.

Shido laughed once more. "I do not know if an Angel should be compared with my lowly work, but thank you" he said getting up and walking towards a painting.

Riho looked at his unbutton shirt once more and blushed. _'Stop! Why do you keep blushing?'_ she asked herself.

"Lord Shido, Lady Riho tea" said Guni placing it on the table.

"Thank you Guni" said Shido.

Guni smiled and nodded.

"I shall leave you to work then Lord Shido and I am sure you have not had lunch yet" said Riho.

"Please Lady Riho stay, I would very much like that" said Shido.

"Speaking of lunch. Lord Shido I brought you a glass of wine and a small meal, that is what you get for over sleeping" said Guni.

Shido laughed "Yes, I should apologize for that" he said.

Guni laughed also, but what they didn't expect was for Riho to join in as well.

"You should laugh more Lady Riho you sound charming" said Shido.

"Thank you Lord Shido" said Riho growing to like the man.

"I shall leave and prepare supper, Lord Shido you are joining us" said Guni.

"Yes, I am" said Shido looking towards Riho who was pouring herself and him cups of tea.

"I will see you at supper then" said Guni and walking out.

"My father would probably send his maid away for such a thing, yet you laugh, you surprise me Lord Shido" said Riho.

"Not as much as you surprise me Lady Riho" said Shido.

"Do you charm every Lady that you acquaint with?" asked Riho.

"No, most of them do not fall for simple praises" said Shido.

"Lord Shido why don't you let anyone but Guni see your paintings?" asked Riho walking next to him to see his work.

"I do, I let you see it Lady Riho" he said looking down at her.

Riho blushed again. "No I mean why don't you let the world see it?"

"Lady Riho do you truly believe that people are ready for my world yet?" asked Shido.

"Aren't we greedy. Not wanting to share your world with others?" asked Riho touching the canvas.

"Lady Riho do not tease, for I am letting you in to my world" he whispered, as he took her hand of the canvas.

Riho thought her heart had stopped, for the feel of his hand on hers was wonderful.

"I only let three woman see my world Lady Riho. They are my mother, Guni, and yourself" he said still holding her hand.

"Why not others?" asked Riho looking up at him.

"Only those who understand my Lady" he said before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the palm.

Riho thought she would just melt away, she blushed, and his lips were so soft and perfect. This was the first time that a man kissed her bare hand. Shido savored the feel of her skin against his lips, it was soft and light just like he thought it would be. Shido slowly let her hand slip from his. Riho thought she would die from the loss of air, but she would rather die watching him then just dieing.

"Shall we have tea?" he asked.

Riho nodded as he headed towards the table. "You must excuse me I tend to over sleep sometime."

"I envy you Lord Shido, to be able to sleep till noon" she said.

"Well you are free to do so here, I don't mind at all" he said.

"I am afraid it is very un-lady like" she said.

Shido smiled in to his wine glass.

"Lord Shido where is your mother and father?" asked Riho.

"My father passed away, while I was young boy" said Shido.

"Oh I am so sorry" said Riho.

"You did not know" he said.

Riho nodded "It must have been hard for you and your mother."

"Actually my mother was fitting for the role of a man, she taught me everything I know" said Shido with a smile.

Riho giggled what a funny man he was, unlike any she met.

"I find it quite funny also" said Shido laughing. "My mother is in England, she's been there for a while now."

"You do not visit her?" asked Riho.

"My mother and I don't need to see each other to know that everything is alright" said Shido.

"I truly envy you now Lord Shido" said Riho.

"I envy you as well Lady Riho" said Shido.

"I don't believe there is anything to envy me for" said Riho.

"I see so many, your bravery, strength, your boldness" he said.

"Most men would finds these unbearable, and quite very undesirable in a wife." she said.

"But I am not most men, I live several world Lady Riho" said Shido.

Riho smiled "That you do."

Back At Lord Takagi's palace...

Lady Cathleen reread her daughters note to her as more tears threatened to fall. "Oh my dear Riho why have you done this?" she asked again as she held the paper to her chest.

_Riho's letter to family _

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Please forgive me, but I cannot marry Count Cain. I cannot live with myself if I did not find the freedom my heart longs for, please forgive me, I will return when I feel I am ready, and if you do not want me to return then...I will not. But please do not look for me. Mother I want to find happiness on my own. I apologize if I disappointed you and father or ashamed you in anyway. Just remember that I love you both very much. I do not know where I will go, but I want to see the world. Forgive me...I love you_

_Riho_

"Oh my dear girl!" Lady Cathleen's filled with more tears, her young face filled with tears stains, and worry for her daughter. Lord Takagi walked in to Riho's room touching her hairbrush as if he picked it up, she will appear in front of out of now where. Lady Cathleen walked up to her husband and fell in to his arms. Lord Takagi held on to his wife and tears stung his eyes.

"What shall we do?" asked Lady Cathleen.

"We will do nothing" said Lord Takagi.

"Darling?" she asked looking up at him.

"If she desires freedom that much then I shall let her have it, and she had said she will return" said Lord Takagi.

"Oh darling, I am worried for my little girl" whispered Lady Cathleen in to his chest.

"She is a smart girl, I am sure she is all right" he said trying to restore his wife's faith. _'Oh Gods look over her, let her be safe'_ he thought as he held his wife.

At Cain's Castle...

"My Lord the messenger just came back, it seems that Lady Riho has fled" said one of Cain's servants.

"So she has finally did it" said Cain.

"My lord what of the engagement?" asked servant.

"We shall hold it of until she returns" said Cain.

"Do you not wish to wed any other maiden?" asked the servant.

"No, she will be my bride, she understands the concepts that is needed for her to understand" said Cain.

"Very well my Lord I shall leave you" said the servant.

"All my talk of freedom has finally got her to take a chance. No matter I shall see to it that she does return" said Cain as he sipped a deep red liquid from a wine glass.

Riho sat in front of the vanity table brushing her hair, she was getting ready for supper and the gondola ride promised by Guni. Riho looked at herself at the mirror. She was dressed in Black georgette over turquoise lining, with a full bodice. The gown off-the shoulder neckline, set in sleeve sweep train (it's a designs like ruffles) in black. She tied her hair in to a bun, and decided to go glove less just in case Lord Shido decided to kiss her hand. She couldn't explain it, but every time he was close to her it felt as if her belly had butterflies trying to fly out of her. Riho shook of the feeling and walked towards the patio. Once she was there once more he breath was taken away the whole patio had been decorated with candles, the table was set, the glasses sparkled and glowed, but the table was set for two. Which disappointed her, naturally she figured that Lord Shido wasn't going to join her and Guni. Riho walked towards the edge to look down at the lake.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked the familiar male voice.

Riho turned to see Shido stood by the glass door that led to the patio, dressed like he was heading to a ball _AN: I'm lazy and I don't want to describe how he's dressed so just imagine him dressed just as in the show_

Riho again felt strange and breathless, he looked so handsome just standing there smiling. "Very, I think your whole Palace is very beautiful."

Shido chuckled and walked towards her. "You are looking exquisite Lady Riho" he said taking her full image as she surrounded by the candles glow.

"And Lord Shido you are looking charming as well" she said.

"Thank you Lady Riho, a mere compliment from you is enough to brighten my evening" he said.

"Lord Shido are you teasing me of making false compliments?" asked Riho.

"And what if I am?" asked Shido looking down at her. Riho's breathing accelerated once more at his closeness.

"I suppose you win then, considering I have no proof of my words" she said looking up at him.

"I think I failed miserably" he whispered.

"How so?" she asked.

"There is enough proof in your eyes to make me a fool" he said.

Riho blushed once more. How was he doing this to her? How? She had her share of men kissing and worshiping the ground she walked, yet his words effected in a strange and different way. Riho would have probably died out of air lose if not for Guni's interruption.

"Lady Riho, Lord Shido" she said bowing.

"Guni, I see the table is set for two. I take it that you will not be joining us?" asked Shido.

"Yes Lord Shido, I have to pick up some things from the city, I will be leaving with David right away" said Guni.

"We will miss you Miss. Guni" said Riho.

"I'm sure you will Lady Riho, but I doubt he will" said Guni.

Shido smiled and shrugged.

"How ever I will keep my promise or more like Lord Shido will keep it for me" said Guni.

"Oh what is that?" asked Shido.

"Lady Riho wished to take a ride on the gondola" said Guni.

"Oh don't worry about it Miss Guni, we could take the ride some other time" said Riho.

"Is there something wrong if I go?" asked Shido looking at Riho.

"No nothing at all, I just didn't want to burden you with it..." said Riho.

"I wouldn't mind taking a gondola ride myself" he said looking at Riho.

Guni smiled. "Supper will be served as soon as you're settled."

"have a nice time in the city" said Riho waving good-bye.

Shido pulled Riho's chair for her to sit.

"Thank you" she said.

"Your welcome" he said.

This is the first time he accepted her thanks out of the ten or twenty times she had said it.

"When you say a word to much it loses it's meaning" he said to her.

"Not all words Lord Shido" said Riho.

"Oh? What word would those be?" he asked.

"Words of gratitude, words of feeling, words of love" she said.

Shido leaned back in his chair as the servants brought their supper. Shido took a sip of the wine then looked at Riho. "Not all Lady Riho."

"What do mean?" asked Riho.

Shido took another sip of his wine, Riho watched as he swallowed the liquid. "Words are just mere words, it's one's action that proves the words. You can't simply say '_I love you_' and just think that it will fulfils all the things that is needed."

"Why Lord Shido you sound as if you were in love before" she said and for some reason it caused her inside to feel strange that he might love someone. Shido laughed

"No Lady Riho, I have never been romantically in love with anyone. I just feel that is what words are" he said.

"I wish I could give you my opinion of love, but I have no idea what it is" she said.

Shido looked at her and then picked up the wine glass as the candle made the red liquid play on his face. "You will never know what love is, and when you do, you will not have knowledge of how it happened."

"Lord Shido you talk as a poet would" said Riho.

Shido leaned towards her. "A poet needs an inspiration, a muse My Lady."

"So what is your?" asked Riho blushing.

"I have not yet figured that out yet" he said with a smile.

"Really? I never written anything so I would not know" she said.

"I think I have an idea where I get some of my inspiration" he said.

"Tell me about it Lord Shido" said Riho.

"Does my work interest you that much Lady Riho?" asked Shido.

"My father was a explorer, but he never told me about them" she said. Riho looked down at the own wine glass. "I want to know what people really do, that was one of my reasons for running away."

"It's strange how we try to escape what we were born in to" he said.

"Those poor longs to be rich, and some who are rich long to be poor" he said looking at her.

Riho smiled "Is it all longing Lord Shido?"

Shido smiled at her "No I suppose not."

"What about people who have a natural calling for something more then just the one way life they lead?" asked Riho.

"Lady Riho you should consider to be a philosopher" said Shido.

"Do not tease Lord Shido" she said.

Shido laughed as he heard her laugh as well. For the first time in a long time he felt happy and content without picking up a paintbrush, ever since she came in to the picture. He never thought he would find someone like her. "Shall we move on to the gondola?" asked Shido.

Riho nodded. Shido gave her his hand. Riho smiled and took his hand feeling the warmth that came from it. Shido led her down the stairs and in to the waiting gondola. Shido walked on to first and then held out his hand to Riho.

Riho looked at the rocking boat. "Um...Will I fall?"

Shido chuckled and placed both of his hand around her waist and pulled her on to the gondola. Riho let out a gasp as he pulled her on, Riho held on his shoulder tight and shut her eyes, and it was when she heard laughter did she slowly open her eyes.


	3. Test of Trust Chapter 3

Arms of Darkness

By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 3: Test of trust

Riho let out a gasp as he pulled her on, Riho held on his shoulder tight and shut her eyes, and it was when she heard laughter did she slowly open her eyes. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with Shido's handsome face laughing. Riho looked at the landscape around them, and listen to the water's soft sounds as the gondola sailed through it.

"Breath taking" she said.

"I agree" Shido whispered.

Riho then took noticed of Shido's arms around her waist, and their sudden closeness, she blushed at the feeling of their bodies so close. This is the first time she was this close to man.

"Lady Riho are you all right?" he asked.

Riho felt his breath on her cheeks and felt her cheeks burn with heat. "Please do not let go, I do not wish to fall," she whispered.

"There isn't any chance of that," he said.

Riho looked up at his beautiful green/blue eyes and felt his arms tighten around her. Shido looked down at her beautiful face, she was so close. He had the sudden urge to taste her lips on his, but held back.

"Lord Shido shall I turn back?" asked the gondolier.

"Yes, I believe Lady Riho would like that" he said as he stared at the young woman holding on to him for dear life. The gondolier brought them near shore; Shido picked Riho off the boat and on to the stone steps. He nodded at gondolier and he slowly sailed away.

"Lady Riho" he said.

Riho looked around and saw that they were no longer on the water but on land. Riho pulled away and in the process pushing Shido in to the lake. "Oh My God! Lord Shido!"

Shido climbed back up. Riho was sure he was going to yell at her, or be angry with her, but he just laughed.

_'Oh! I made him go insane'_ thought Riho as she watched Shido sit there laughing. "Lord Shido?" she asked getting down to her knees to see if he was all right. What she didn't expect was to get splashed with water.

Shido's laughter grew as Riho sat there staring at him in utter disbelief. _AN: retarded aren't we?_ It took her a few second before she cupped her hands and took some water and threw it against him. Before they knew it a little water fight broke out between them. Riho found herself laughing along with Shido, laughing like she never has before. Here she was a 17-year-old girl sitting splashing water at a man. No not a man a Lord and ironically it felt wonderful. This new freedom and feeling of joy was many more then any riches she ever had.

"I think I proved my point Lady Riho," said Shido.

Riho stopped for a second to catch her breath, "Prove what Lord Shido?"

He looked at her and smiled, "How it is actions that show your true feelings, and not words."

Riho gave him a blank look. "Lord Shido do you mean to accuse me of pushing you in on purpose?"

"No, Lady Riho I don't" he said getting up and holding a hand out to her.

Riho looked at his hand for a second and then up at his face. Riho stood on her own and looked down at her dress.

"I am sorry Lady Riho I have ruined your dress," he said.

"No it's quite all right," she said.

"Come now we must go inside and dry ourselves before we catch a cold" he said.

"Yes" she said.

Shido walked ahead inside where he heard voices heading towards him. _'Guni must be back...and so soon?'_ he thought with a smile.

"Lord Shido you are all wet" said an all to familiar voice to Shido.

Shido turned to the face a woman at the age of 20, she had raven color hair highlighted with violet. She had violet eyes _An: There is two versions of Yayoi, one she has red hair, another she had raven color hair, I'm going to go with raven. I'm not sure if she has violet eyes or not but she does in this story_ She was in a fancy red gown, which showed much cleavage.

"Lady Yayoi, I was not expecting you" he said with a smile.

Guni who was behind her laughed at her wet master. _AN: I don't feel that Guni is a servant to him, but as the story goes on you will understand what I mean_

"My Lord what has happened?" she asked giggling.

Shido also laughed "I fell in to the water" he said.

"I am afraid I am to blame for that" said Riho walking in with a smile.

"Lady Riho you're all wet also" said Guni.

Riho blushed, she thought her face would dry from the heat coming from it. Shido turned to look at her, the droplets on her face looked beautiful tinted with the color of her blush. Yayoi on the other hand looked like predator looking at its prey. _AN: Yes, Yayoi is lusting for Shido and Riho is in her way. I told you this is a different kind of story. I have nothing against Yayoi. I love her character but in this story she is a bitch. Sorry it has to be this way uu_

Yayoi rushed towards Shido. "Oh Lord Shido are you all right?"

"I am quite all right Lady Yayoi" he said.

Guni "_humped_" and walked towards Riho who looked confused and embarrassed.

"I do not think we have met yet" said Yayoi.

"I am Riho" said Riho not titling herself.

"Riho?" asked Yayoi.

Riho nodded and smiled, this had to be the first time she heard her name being called by a stranger without any title or formality.

"It is '_Lady_' Riho, she will be staying with us for while" said Guni. Shido nodded and smiled.

"Lady Riho? Lord Shido why have you not informed me that you have a guest?" asked Yayoi hitting Shido playfully.

"Lady Riho joined us last night, and we could not inform anyone" said Guni.

"Excuse me Lord Shido, Lady Yayoi" said Riho.

Shido looked towards for her to continue.

"I am quite tired and I would like to change my dress. So I bid you both good night" said Riho and bowed.

Shido was about to protest to her turning in so early, but both Yayoi and Guni interrupted.

"Lord Shido I have something to discuss with you, and we should get you dry before you catch a cold" said Yayoi.

"Come lady Riho I shall help you with your dress" said Guni. Riho bowed once more and followed after Guni.

Shido smiled and watched Riho look at Guni with fascination as they discussed some matter.

"Lord Shido shall we go to the patio?" asked Yayoi.

"Yes, Lady Yayoi" said Shido following Yayoi in to the patio.

Riho and Guni walked in to her '_current_' bedroom.

"Lady Yayoi?" asked Riho.

"Yes, she is the daughter of a one of the Lords that Lord Shido is acquainted with, she has been trying to get Lord Shido to paint her portrait for as long as she has known him" said Guni.

"Why won't he paint her? And I thought no one knew that he painted" said Riho stripping out of the dress.

"I really don't know, he never paints anyone, and one does. It was that one afternoon that he was painting in the patio, that she came in and pronounced him as the best artist. Asking him to paint her portrait" said Guni.

"Strange man Lord Shido" said Riho as she got in to light sleeveless nightgown.

"He is but he is handsome no?" said Guni smiling.

"I suppose, but I have seen better" said Riho.

"Sure you have" said Guni.

Riho laughed "How was the city?"

"Oh it was all right, I went to order a few things for you. Lord Shido told me of your stay with us" said Guni.

"Really what kind of things?" asked Riho.

"Oh dresses and such, you can't go wearing these old things" said Guni.

"I don't mind, Lord Shido and you have shown me much generosity" said Riho.

"Lord Shido insisted that you do" said Guni.

"Who does those clothing belong to?" asked Riho.

"I believe his mother, she was about the same size as you are when she was young" said Guni.

Riho blushed _'Oh he must not want me to soil his mothers clothing'_ she thought.

"Tomorrow you shall go to the city with me, and we shall spend the whole day shopping" said Guni.

Riho smiled "That would be delightful" she said as she let down her hair.

"I shall leave you to sleep now" said Guni.

Riho nodded. "Good night then" said Riho as Guni smiled and closed the door. Riho sighed and got under the silk sheets. "This isn't so bad at all" she whispered before sleep over took her.

Guni closed Riho's door and was heading towards her own room when Shido walked towards her with a smile. "Has Lady Riho changed?" he asked.

"Yes, she has and she has already gone to bed. I think all of the day's event took much out of her" said Guni.

"I see" said Shido with slight disappointment.

"Where you planning to do something my Lord?" asked Guni.

"No, I will retire as well" he said.

Guni nodded "Then good-night" she said and bowed. Shido nodded and walked towards the way Guni had just came back. Guni smiled when she saw him make a turn. _'I see he will visit her. I can tell he wants her, time to get my plan together'_ she thought before entering her own room.

Shido stopped in front of Riho's bedroom and looked at the door for a while before knocking. When he heard no response to his knock he slowly opened the door and walked in to the dark room, the only light visible was the light of the fireplace across form the bed.

Shido closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed. _AN: No he is going to rape her, even though you want him to_ Shido's breath caught in his throat, he painted many beautiful things, and knew true beauty or he thought, and things that could possibly take one's breath away, but the vision before him made his paintings fall apart like the sun pushing the pain away.

There lie Riho with the red silk sheets up to her waist, one of her hands at her side while the other was by her face, her sleeping and peaceful face a with an unbelievable shade of gold cast on it mixing with the natural blush she had on her cheeks. The light nightgown did nothing to cover her curves from his eyes. As her long silky hair fell all round her. Shido found himself frozen in place, staring at her face, her small perfect lips, the rise and fall of her chest, everything about her made him feel strange.

Never had he ever felt this for any woman. Riho opened her eyes, she thought she heard a knock at the door. When her blue eyes opened the whole picture was complete.

"Lord Shido?" asked Riho.

"I am sorry for waking you I came to wish you good night" he whispered.

Riho smiled, "Thank you I wish you good-night as well" said Riho and closed her eyes.

Shido smiled and shook his head. He looked back once more at her sleeping form. _'I must be catching a cold'_ he thought as he headed out the door.

Riho opened her eyes, her breathing quickened. _'He came to wish me good night?...he looked wonderfully handsome'_ she thought as a warm blush appeared over her face. Riho smiled once more, even if these new feelings confused her, she liked them.

Shido sat on a chair and stared at the blank canvas. _'You know what you want to paint'_ he thought as another flash of Riho's sleeping form came in to his minds eyes.

"No, I will not paint her" he said as he put down the brush and walked out of the room. Shido walked in to the balcony that was in his room. The cool night's air of Florence helped calm him. One of the reasons why he decided to live in Florence. It had everything...now.

Morning came too soon for both Shido and Riho. For their dreams filled with new awaking feelings and each other. The dream world so much safer and wonderful then the real world where things were less painful and hurtful.

"Lady Riho, are you up?" asked Guni walking through the door.

Riho sat up "Yes, I am."

Guni smiled "Breakfast is ready, and Lord Shido will be waiting" she said.

Riho blushed at the mention of Lord Shido. Her dreams were filled with him. Riho got up and got dressed in to a peach color gown which had a full skirt, the top match her curves and had white lacing around the neckline. The sleeves came up to her wrist and also had lace around it. Guni did her hair in to a loose braid with some hair loose in the front.

"There you are ready" said Guni.

"Will we eating outside?" asked Riho.

"No, we will be in the dining hall" said Guni.

Riho nodded as she and Guni walked towards the dining hall. Riho looked around the large dining hall, just like the rest of the palace, it fluoresced with elegance and beauty. Riho's eyes then landed on Shido. He was dressed as he was the night before his beautiful hair tied lose near the edge. Riho found herself staring at him once more.

"Lady Riho good morning" she heard him say.

Riho blushed "Good morning Lord Shido" she said as she bowed.

Shido stood and pulled a chair out for her. Riho smiled and sat down.

"I hope you had a pleasant night" he said.

Riho nodded as her mind wondered to the dreams she had. "Very, I hope that yours was as well" she said.

Shido put down the cup of tea and nodded. "It was a challenge but, it was quite pleasant also" he said.

Riho stared in to his eyes, those beautiful green/blue orbs, which seem to hold so much mischief yet they were gentle and strong. Riho found herself unable to look away, it was when Shido turned away from her did she finally blink. Riho decided not to look at him for her own good, so she looked down at her food.

"Lady Riho are you looking for something in there?" asked Shido.

"Umm...no. I apologize for my rudeness Lord Shido" said Riho.

Shido chuckled and took another sip of his tea. Riho licked her bottom lip in nervousness, unaware of Shido's attention on them. Shido's eyes stared down to her pink lips, the way her deep red tongue moved over it slowly. _AN: all right now were getting started on the parts that this story get it's rating R for. not_ Shido shook his head, again he let his mind wonder to the places where it shouldn't.

"Lord Shido, Lady Riho and I will be going to the city to shop" said Guni pouring tea for him.

"What shall I do alone?" he asked.

Guni gave him a shrug.

"I shall like to come if you don't mind" he said.

"Not at all Lord Shido" said Riho.

Shido smiled at her while Guni sighed.

"What will you be shopping for?" asked Shido.

"Some clothing and jewelry for Lady Riho" said Guni.

"I really don't need anything of such" said Riho.

"I personally think you look quite lovely with out any jewelry and wonderful in my mothers dresses, but Guni is right, you should have some" he said.

Riho's face flushed.

Guni smiled at the 'little' comment that Shido had given Riho.

"Shall we leave?" asked Riho taking the napkin and dabbing the area around her lip clean.

Shido nodded and stood and pulled Riho's chair for her and held out a hand to her. Riho placed her hand over his, the feeling of his hand sent shivers down her spine.

"Thank you Lord Shido" she said as she got up.

Shido held her hand not making any indications of letting go. Riho found herself wonder what it would feel to lace her fingers with his. Her thought was interrupted as Riho once again felt the warmth of his lips on her hand.

"It's a pleasure to have you here Lady Riho" he said still holding her hand in front of his lips.

Riho's sparkled and her heart skipped beats as he held her hand. Guni walked in to see the two lost in their own world.

"Lord Shido, Lady Riho the carriage is read" she said.

Shido nodded and let her hand slip from his.

"Lady Riho I got something for you" said Guni.

Riho looked down at the green velvet that was in her hand.

"I know it's quite warm, but I suggest that you put this on" she said.

Riho pulled the cloth out of her hand about herself.

"Guni?" asked Shido who was very disappointed at the way it covered Riho.

"Lord Shido you know as well as I, the kind of place the city is like, if one mad artist sees Lady Riho, he will beg her to be a model for him" said Guni.

"I am afraid Guni is right, Men in the city can't handle themselves in front of true beauty, not that I am any different" he said.

Guni tied the cloak close and smiled.

"Don't worry the hood should cover your face" she said.

Riho was very disappointed that she had to hide herself just so she can go to the city, but she was glad she was able to go at all.

Shido saw her disappoint meant, but held back what he wanted to say. They arrived at the city in a short while. Guni stepped out of the carriage and smiled as the people rushed by her. Shido helped Riho get down. Riho never have been around so many people all at once, yes she went to balls and such, but never this much common people.

"How wonderful" she said clasping her hands together in joy.

Guni linked her arms with Riho's. "Come Lady Riho there is so much I want to show you" said Guni leading her towards a dress shop.

Shido smiled and followed after.

"_Signore Shido quanto piacevole deve vederlo una volta di più_" Lord Shido how pleasant it is to see you once more said a woman in her late thirties smiling at Shido.

Riho understood the fluent Italian words though they were different from that she spoke back in Rome. _AN: I know your like how the hell is it different, but in a country there is many different ways the language is spoken, like in England and United States _

"_È abbastanza piacevole vederli pure signora Bianca_" It is quite pleasant to see you as well Lady Bianca" said Shido.

"_Sig.na Guni, siete qui per un po'più di vestiti?_" Miss Guni, are you here for some more dresses? asked Lady Bianca.

"_Nessuna signora Bianca, siamo qui per i vestiti dalla signora Riho_" No Lady Bianca, we are here for Lady Riho's dresses said Guni pushing Riho forward. _AN: My Italian in rusty 'ahah' crap so there might be some mistakes_

Lady Bianca walked towards Riho. Riho pushed back the hood and let her face show to the woman.

"Oh good heavens! Look how beautiful you are!" exclaimed Lady Bianca in a soft accent.

Riho flushed as lady Bianca looked her around.

Shido took a seat in one of the chairs by the window of the shop and watched.

"Oh I cannot wait to begin your gowns" exclaimed Lady Bianca.

Guni laughed as Riho turned even redder by the minute.

"Lord Shido where ever did you get such a beauty?" asked Bianca.

"To be honest with you Lady Bianca I am still unsure of that" said Shido.

Lady Bianca laughed. "Oh Lord Shido you charmer" she said.

Riho found herself frown and begin to feel strange that this woman, was attracted to Shido.

"Lady Riho what color would you like the dress in?" asked Lady Bianca pulling out the different color fabric.

"I am not sure, what ever you think will suite me" said Riho.

"Ahh but Lady Riho, anything will look beautiful on you" said Shido.

Riho blushed.

"I have to agree with Lord Shido" said Lady Bianca.

"How about the pale pink?" asked Guni.

"I think that is a nice color also" said Bianca.

"Very well pale pink it is" said Riho.

Lady Bianca brought out the beautiful pale pink stain.

"I shall make you a wonderful dress, what other colors do you like?" asked Lady Bianca.

"I think a honeydew color will suite Lady Riho well" said Shido.

Riho looked towards where he was looking at a light ivory over green colored fabric.

"I believe you are correct Lord Shido, but as you had said before everything will suite the Angel you have brought me" said Lady Bianca.

Riho still looked down at the floor.

"Come now Lady Riho I shall measure you and have your dresses ready by the end of tomorrow" said Lady Bianca. _AN: I know that it's not possible back then, but it's my story_

"What an inspiration you are Lady Riho" said Shido with a smile.

Lady Bianca pulled her to the back room, while Guni and Shido sat and waited for her.

"I knew she would like her" said Guni.

Shido smiled and nodded.

Riho returned and sat down across from Shido.

"I hope Lady Bianca hasn't tired you out, there is much more to Florence then just a dress shop" he said.

Riho nodded "I believe you are right."

"Lord Shido are you attending Lady Yayoi's ball?" asked Lady Bianca.

"Lady Bianca you know that I have no interest in such things, but Lady Yayoi insisted on my presence and she personally delivered the invitation. Counting all that in, yes I will attend, but only for a short while" said Shido.

"Will Lady Riho be attending also?" asked Lady Bianca.

"Yes, Lady Riho is my guest" said Shido.

Riho thought him to be quite arrogant not to ask for her decision first. _'I will not go'_ she thought stubbornly.

"Wonderful I shall make a beautiful gown for her to wear" said Lady Bianca.

Guni stood and bowed. "Lady Bianca we will return for the dresses, Lady Riho and I still have much shopping to do."

Riho nodded "It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Bianca" she said and bowed.

Shido stood also. "Yes there much Lady Riho must see" said Shido.

They bid Lady Bianca good-bye.

"She is a charming woman" said Riho.

"Not as charming as you Lady Riho" said Shido.

"Lord Shido you must stop complimenting me, is it not you who said that words did not have meaning" she said walking to catch up to Guni.

"I am sorry if I angered you in anyway Lady Riho, because surly those were not my intentions" said Shido.

Riho smiled one of her 'forged' smiles and shook her head. "No not at all Lord Shido."

Shido took a hold on her hand and pulled her gently towards him. "Lady Riho I beg that you do not smile a false smile at me, for I will be hurt" he said with frown.

Riho stared at him, she wanted to gasp at that he knew she was '_forging'_ the smile. This man he knew her so well so fast it frightened her. "I am sorry Lord Shido, but how could one have a '_false_' smile?" she asked stupidly.

Shido let her hand slips from his. "Believe me my lady I know all about the sort."

Shido heard her say "_Maledizione!_" Damn! as she entered the store that Guni had just entered, he chuckled at her 'manners' yes she puzzled him more each day.

"Lord Shido, my you just seem to get more and more handsome each day" said another woman but she was older then Lady Bianca.

_'Does every woman in Florence know him?'_ thought Riho not quite understanding why she was angry in the first place.

"Lady Catharine, I am afraid that is not true, not everyone feels as you do" he said looking at Riho.

"Oh nonsense who could think you are not handsome? My daughter Madeline talks only of you" asked Lady Catharine.

_'I do. Right about now he looks like every other Lord I have acquainted with'_ thought Riho.

"Lady Catharine this is Lady Riho" said Guni picking up the tension.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Catharine" said Riho from behind the hood.

"Oh I would like to see your face very much" said Lady Catharine.

Riho pushed back the hood.

"What a beauty she is" said Lady Catharine.

_'Do they not have any other word to describe me?'_ thought Riho. "Thank you Lady Catharine, you are beautiful as well."

"Oh, thank you child" she said.

"May I see the necklace there" asked Riho pointing at a pale pink glass beaded necklace which had a clear crystal rose hanging from it.

"This will look beautiful on you" said lady Catharine.

"Thank you" said Riho.

"Try it on" said Lady Catharine.

"Excuse me Lord Shido, Lady Riho and Catharine, I forgot something back at Lady Bianca's shop" said Guni and walked out of the store.

_'Why did she leave when I need her?'_ thought Riho. Riho struggled to get the necklace on.

"Let me help you" said Shido as he first pushed her braid out of the way then took the necklace from her hand and placed it round her neck letting his hand trace the skin of her neck slowly.

Shido touched her skin in ever chance he got while locking the necklace in place. Her smooth soft skin left his fingers burning to touch it again. Riho shivered slightly when she felt his hands trace her neck softly. His touch was wonderful, she couldn't explain the growing warmth in her belly. Riho blushed when she felt his hands brush pass her hair.

"It suits you very well" said Lady Catharine.

Riho smiled and nodded.

"I have a wonderful piece that will look exquisite on you, I will go get it" she said walking inside.

Riho looked at everything but Shido. She couldn't explain what he was doing to her. He made is hard for her to be angry with him. Shido on the other hand just stared at nothing.

"Lord Shido I didn't know you were here" said a young girl about Riho's age, she had dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes.

"Lady Madeline" he said standing and bowing.

"It is always a pleasure to see you My Lord" said Madeline.

"Just as it is to see you" said Shido.

Madeline looked towards Riho who was looking at the jewelry. "May I help you?" she asked.

Riho looked towards the girl and nodded. "May I see that necklace?" asked Riho.

Madeline picked up the thin cultured pearls.

Riho slipped them through her fingers. "They are lovely" she said as she looked at them closely.

"You should get them Lady Riho, they will look equally lovely on you" said Shido.

Riho nodded.

Madeline looked from Shido to Riho, before she could start her inspection her mother came in.

"Here it is Lady Riho" said Lady Catharine handing Riho a topaz diamond-shaped pendant and goldstone tassel hanging from a bronze and cultured pearl.

"Oh it exquisite!" exclaimed Riho taking the necklace in to her hands.

"Shall I pack it?" asked Lady Catharine looking at Shido then Riho.

Shido gave a nod.

"I brought you the earring as well" said Lady Catharine.

"Thank you, so very much, I love it" said Riho.

Lady Catharine packed all the jewelry that Riho had picked.

Guni walked in and smiled at everyone. "Lady Madeline how good to see you" said Guni. _'I hope she didn't ruin anything'_ she thought.

Madeline nodded.

Shido excused himself from the store and stepped out.

Riho and Guni bid their farewells and stepped out of the store.

"What shall we do now Miss Guni?" asked Riho.

"There is so much we can do, but I think we should have lunch now" said Guni.

Riho nodded.

"What do you think of the city so far?" asked Guni.

"It's wonderful" said Riho with a big smile.

Guni smiled "Yes, I want to show you so many places but right now we should find Lord Shido and have lunch."

"Where did Lord Shido go of to?" asked Riho. _'I hope I did not anger him'_ she thought.

"I am not sure" said Guni.

"I hope I did not make him angry" said Riho.

Guni shook her head. "Lord Shido isn't easy to make angry" said Guni.

Riho looked at Guni unsure.

"Why don't you sit there by the fountain and I will go look him up" said Guni.

Riho nodded and walked towards the fountain.

"I will be back Lady Riho" yelled Guni before running in to the crowd.

Riho sat down and looked around. The people of the city so alive, children running around laughing. Riho remembered her younger days and how different she was from the children before her now. "Such a wonderful life" she said.

"Indeed, it is" said someone sitting next to her.

Riho turned towards the man next to her.

"I am sorry if I startled you my lady" he said.

"No, it is all right" Riho said.

"May I see you face?" he asked.

"No I am sorry" said Riho.

"But why, I am sure you are as beautiful as your voice" said the man.

Riho didn't say anything, but tried to look another way hoping that Guni and Shido would show up any moment.

"My lady it is quite rude to ignore someone talking to you" said the man.

Riho tired to keep her cool and not cry '_help this man was very annoying_'. "I am sorry sir, but I do not wish to talk to a stranger."

"Then let us not be strangers" he said extending his hand towards Riho.

"I am sorry sir but I do not wish to speak with you" she said getting up, but before she could walk away the man grabbed her hand.

"My lady you are quite rude" he said.

"Release me at once" said Riho from behind her hood.

"I just wanted to see your face" he said.

"Well I do not wish to show you my face" said Riho trying to free her hand from the man's grip.

"Come now, what could you be hiding? I am sure you are not at all unattractive" he said as his hand reached for her hood.

Riho's free hand flew up and slapped him making him lose his balance and fall on the ground. The man looked up and gasped, Riho's hood had fallen of and she stood there breathing heavy. He slowly stood up and stared at her.

"What blessing has the gods put a upon you my lady for your beauty is like a blooming rose" he said.

Riho stood there staring at him as if he had gone mad, how did a rude man conjure such beautiful words?

Guni and Shido were heading towards Riho when they saw her hood was down and a man with five finger printed on his left cheek was saying something to her.

"I hope, it isn't what I think it is" said Guni.

Shido ran towards Riho. "Lady Riho are you all right?" he asked.

"Riho what a lovely name for a lovely creature as yourself" said the man.

Riho backed up towards Shido in fear.

"Lord Shido" she whispered.

Shido looked down at the man on the ground that was now coming to a stand. "What do you desire?"

"I only desire the maiden" he said walking towards Riho.

"I am afraid that you can not have" said Shido.

The man's features changed and he grabbed for Riho pulling her towards him. Shido tried to grab for Riho, but the man was quick and was already heading for a horse with Riho.

"Lord Shido Help me!" yelled Riho.

"Lady Riho!" yelled Shido.

_AN: Classic knight in shining Armour scene_ Guni ran towards Shido. "Lord Shido!" she said.

Shido had a serious expression as he grabbed a horse. "I will make sure to get her back" said Shido.

Guni nodded as Shido got on to the horse and rode towards the fleeing stranger and Riho. _AN: Corny! Yes I know very corny but I can't help it_

Shido found himself angry with Riho and himself. He kept yelling at himself that he shouldn't have left her alone looking the way she did. If he didn't leave Guni would have never left her to find him. _'Damn it!'_ thought Shido. Riho saw Shido behind her captive.

"Release me!" yelled Riho.

"I could make you happy my Lady and I want to paint you, in your natural form" he said. _AN: that is a polite way to say I want to paint you naked_ A look of horror came over Riho.

_'Help me god'_ she thought.

Shido was now shoulder to shoulder with her captive. "Release her you crazy fool" he yelled.

Riho never saw him this serious or angry.

"Take pity upon me I only wish to paint the beautiful angel in my captive" he said.

Shido thought he was going to make hell rise with the way those words affected him. Shido didn't know what came over him but he punched the man with all the fiber of his being. Riho watched as the man fell unconscious on the horse. Riho then turned towards Shido who looked like he could kill anyone with his gaze. Everything was to fast for her to realize that the horse was still running wild with her and her unconscious captive on it. Riho screamed as they neared a branch.

"Lady Riho give me your hand" said Shido.

Riho looked at Shido unsure.

"Trust me" he said.

Riho nodded and gave him her hand, as he pulled her on to his horse, just minutes before her horse and her once captive went under the branch.

Riho held on to Shido as tight as she could, as tears rushed out of her eyes. Shido held on to her as tight she was holding him, as his hands brushed through her now loose hair.

"Shhh, it's all right Lady Riho" he whispered.

Riho said nothing her tears said it all.

"Tears are no shame for it is tears of the earth that keep her flowers blooming" said Shido as he got them both of the horse.

Riho would have chuckled and praised his poetic words if she weren't frightened out of her wits. They had rode in to a meadow; there was a small lake at the end. Riho didn't want to pull out of his embrace but she thought for him, he probably didn't want to be burden with her, so she pulled away reluctantly.

"Lord Shido I must apologize for everything that I have burden you with" said Riho looking down at the thick green grass, which they were standing on.

"Lady Riho you didn't burden me with anything. It was my own fault that this happened. I should have never left you" he said.

Riho found herself go from being sorry and sad to being angry. What he didn't think that she could take care of herself? What an arrogant man! Riho started to walk away from Shido, leaving him confused.

"Lady Riho?" asked Shido. Riho didn't stop when she heard him calling her name.

_'Why should I stop? He thinks me as a child!'_ she thought as she neared the lake.

"Lady Riho" he called running towards her.

Riho just stood the edge and looked out. This was freedom and then it wasn't. She found herself thinking of how the lake must feel. Never being able to go anywhere, just sitting there wondering when it would have an escape, but then again it has been everywhere and back. _AN: When I say everywhere think of the water cycle _Riho shook her head. How was that now she felt guilty that she was angry with him, and why was she confusing herself so much? She was making her own head hurt.

"Lady Riho" he said. She confused Shido, yet he could think of nothing but her.

"Lord Shido do I appear as a child to you?" asked Riho. _AN: another polite way of saying that Mother Fucker do I fucken look like a child to you?!?_

"No not at all Lady Riho" said Shido. '_God who could think of her as a child?_'

Riho looked down at the grass and cursed herself. 'I _am such a fool sometimes_' she thought.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked.

Riho looked up and smiled. "It is no matter" she said.

Shido looked at her with concern but before he got to ask her Guni came with the carriage.

"Oh Lady Riho are you all right?" asked Guni rushing towards where she and Shido stood.

"I am fine thanks to Lord Shido" she said. Shido stilled looked confused and concerned.

"Oh thanks goodness" said Guni.

Riho smiled.

"Shall we head back to the palace?" asked Guni.

Shido nodded as he gave his arm to Riho. Riho hesitantly took it and followed. When Guni saw that they were inside the carriage, she ran towards Riho's once '_captive_'.

"Good job James, sorry that Lord Shido punched you so hard, but you must understand a painter's passion." she said as she placed the pouch of coins on him and stared at the huge black and blue on his cheek. _'I knew he would go after her'_ thought Guni with triumph smile on her face. "I shall make them fall in love like the goddess herself."

**NOTE: This poem doesn't belong to me**

**"Tears are no shame **

**it is tears of the earth that keep her flowers blooming"-it is by Tagore**


	4. Down with a cold chapter 4

Arms of Darkness

By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 4: Down with a cold

The ride back to the palace was a quite and awkward one. Riho looked everywhere but Shido, while Guni just went on how happy she was that Riho was all right. Shido watched as a sadden look came over Riho's face, but thought it be wise to leave her as she was. Once they were back in the Palace Shido retired and went of towards his room.

"What about lunch my Lord?" asked Guni.

"I am not quite hungry yet" he said with a smile and walked of.

"Shall we have lunch Lady Riho?" asked Guni.

Riho smiled also and shook her head. "I do not feel hungry either, thank you," she said as she made her way up the stairs. Just when Riho was about to make the turn towards her room, she heard footsteps behind her.

"I apologize for anything I have said or done to upset you Lady Riho" came Shido's soft voice.

Riho found her-self breathing a little faster. Riho turned and faced him. "If it is anyone that should apologize is me, I have been very rude, and do wish that you forgive me. It's just back there what you said about you shouldn't have left me alone, I felt as if I couldn't care for myself. I felt weak, and I got angry at you." she said looking down at her feet.

Shido chuckled, Riho saw his feet coming closer until they were right in front of her, and she felt one of his gloved hands on her chin as his face came in to view. "We are all entitled to feel weak, and a bit childish at times, and I must apologize as well for my rude and possessive behavior," he said.

Riho found herself once again transfixed to his gaze. "I must once again thank you for saving me."

"I am glad that you're safe and well. Lady Riho I must say your short temper is quite enjoyable at times," said Shido.

Riho blushed and shook her head "I am glad that you do not take my poor manners to the heart."

Shido's hand fell from her chin were it had been until now and he bowed. "Oh but I do" he said and walked towards his own chambers.

Riho let out a small gasp and felt her cheek burn with heat.

Shido smiled as he walked towards his chamber. _'I take all of you to the heart'_ he thought.

Riho stood frozen at the spot she stood unable to move, her heart beating faster then she thought possible, and the feeling was both enticing and disturbing all at once. "That man is so...arrrgh!" said Riho finally slowly making her way to her chambers. Everything about him made her want to cry out in frustration. He keeps awakening feeling that she can't explain to herself, yet she found them exciting and pleasurable. No man has ever made her feel so strange and enchanted as Lord Shido did. Riho flopped down on her bed and stared at the beautiful painting of the goddess and her fairies and angels. She stared at the ceiling for a moment and thought of how beautiful he painted, and yet again she cursed herself. There wasn't a damn thing that didn't make her think of him.

Shido sat in front of the canvas once more, staring at it blankly. Guni came in and placed a tray on the table near the window.

"Out of inspiration?" she asked.

"Quiet the opposite, too full of inspiration but can't seem to have the courage to paint it" he said.

Guni smiled. "Why not?"

Shido looked towards her. "I have never been so tempted to paint as I am right now, yet I can't bring myself to do it," said Shido.

"Wouldn't she be a prize for the painters in city. All natural" said Guni.

"_Take pity upon me I only wish to paint the beautiful angel in my captive._" Riho's once captive's word drifted to Shido's head.

"Those fool wants nothing more then just find pleasure in looking at a woman!" said Shido.

"No need to get excited" said Guni.

"Sorry Guni" said Shido as he once again stared at the empty canvas.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Guni.

"Huh?" he asked as if he was a child.

"Why don't you want to paint what you want to paint?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just don't feel its right to" he said.

"So ask her if you could," said Guni.

"And she will agree?" asked Shido.

"I know your smart and very gifted and all but sometimes your really stupid," she said.

Shido laughed.

Guni smiled "I brought you something to eat, and you should just go for it with her, what you got to lose?" asked Guni as she winked and walked out.

'_Go for it?'_ he thought. "She drives me mad even when she isn't near me" he said throwing down the brush.

"Who drives you mad?" asked Riho's voice.

Shido smiled his welcome. "I'm glad that you're not angry with me" he said.

Riho smiled. "It's quite hard to be angry with you Lord Shido" she said.

Shido chuckled.

"Are you busy?" asked Riho now that she noticed him sitting in front of a blank canvas.

"No, please sit" said Shido.

Riho nodded and sat down. Shido got up and joined her at the table.

"Lady Riho may I ask you question?" asked Shido.

Riho nodded.

"How would you feel if someone painted your portrait?" asked Shido.

"I am not quite sure Lord Shido. I would feel flattered" she said.

"Would you not feel that the painting does not come close to the beauty of the real thing?" asked Shido.

"How is it that you ask me that, you paint beautiful and unimaginable things. Should it not be the other way around, that your painting will be more beautiful then the real thing?" asked Riho.

Shido laughed "Lady Riho you surprise me every time I speak with you" he said.

Riho smiled.

"I suppose your right, but there is two things that can not come close to the real thing" he said.

"What is that?" asked Riho.

"If I tried to paint a picture of your heart or of god it could never be beautiful enough" said Shido.

"Do you really believe that my heart is that beautiful?" asked Riho looking away.

"It is the heart that reflects one's true beauty and you flourish with beauty" he said.

"Sometime I wonder if that is all I am" said Riho.

"Lady Riho a drop melting in to an ocean, that you can see, but a ocean melting in to a drop, now who sees that?" asked Shido.

"Lord Shido?" asked Riho confused.

"A rose is beautiful, but what you do not notice is the layers that it holds. You are quite the same, you are beautiful in the outside, but others do not see you as you are, your layers. Am I right?" Riho laughed, and Shido gave her a blank look. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not all. It is the fact that you can make anything in to beautiful words, one can not grief over you" said Riho.

"Are you sure of that Lady Riho?" he asked.

"Even if they tried, you would change their mind" she said.

"Have I changed your mind?" he asked.

Riho looked at him and once more her face took on the bright red color. "In many ways then you think Lord Shido."

"I hope for the better" he said.

Riho laughed, "Oh yes, but I could not help but think of you differently today in the city."

"How so?" asked Shido.

"Well it seemed that every women you came in contact with praised you, and you took it just like every Lord would" said Riho.

"Did I really?" asked Shido.

Riho laughed "You are a puzzling man Lord Shido."

"Not as puzzling as you Lady Riho" he said.

"Do you praise everything a woman says?" asked Riho.

"No, just everything you say my lady" he said.

"Lord Shido, did you ever court anyone?" asked Riho.

Shido stared at her for a minute before breaking down in laughter. "To be honest with you Lady Riho, yes I did."

Riho thought her heart fell from its place and drop to her stomach. "Why are you not married?"

"She decided she did not love me, but another Lord" said Shido.

"Did you love her?" asked Riho.

"No Lady Riho, I have never loved anyone romantically. Do you wish for me to be married?" asked Shido.

"No-yes, I mean I think you should marry for love" said Riho in a nervous blur.

Shido smiled at her. "I feel the same Lady Riho."

"Would you have married her if she loved you?" asked Riho.

"I don't know Lady Riho. I thought of that myself. The truth is Lady Riho we have duties, and I suppose people see a man's job is to marry a wealthy and beautiful woman and go on about doing what he does, as if feelings and thought are not needed" said Shido.

"How true you are Lord Shido" said Riho.

"I assume you did not love the man you were to marry" he said.

"I did not know the man I was to marry, I felt as if my parents wanted to send me away and lock me up in another cage" said Riho.

"Isn't that the life of a noble woman?" asked Shido.

"Lord Shido?" asked.

"My mother told me of how hard it was for her at first to believe that she had to marry a man she hardly knew, but after a while she started to respect him, soon like him and like grew to love. She told me she loved my father very much, but there was always something inside her that wondered what it would have been like just to fall in love, and experience all the feelings" said Shido.

"Lord Shido if you don't mind me asking where is your mother now?" asked Riho.

"She is now in England" said Shido.

"Does she live there?" asked Riho.

"Yes, she likes it there, and leads quite a life style and I like it here in Italy" said Shido.

"I wish I was as strong as your mother, at least she did not run and took what came her way with courage" said Riho.

"I am glad that you did. Now I hope you find love and happiness with out having to force yourself, or time do it for you" said Shido.

"Are you really glad that you were burden with me?" asked Riho.

"Lady Riho I have already told you I do not feel burden that you are here, instead I feel honored that you are here" said Shido.

"Honored?" asked Riho.

"Very my Lady, for even if I have so many who surround me I am quite alone, the only one who understands my way of thinking is Guni and now you. Guni is more then just a servant to me, she is my friend, and very close one at that. I love her every much" said Shido.

Riho felt strangely hurt by what he had said. _'He loves Guni? Why would I care? Then what is this feeling of hurt that I feel'_ thought Riho.

"But I am glad that I have you to talk to" he said.

"I am glad that I met a Lord such as yourself" whispered Riho.

"Lady Riho, I wanted to ask you if you would accompany me to Lady Yayoi's ball that will be held in a few day" said Shido.

"I would love to" said Riho _AN: So much for not going_ trying to forget that he ever said anything. _'Oh why did I have to bring that stupid question up?_' she thought.

"Lady Riho did you eat?" he asked.

"Oh yes Lord Shido I did thank you" she said.

Shido looked at her with concern.

"Excuse me Lord Shido" she said and walked towards the door.

"Is something the matter?" asked Shido.

"Oh no, I will let you have your lunch in peace and besides I wish to rest a bit, the day events have taken much out of me" said Riho with a small smile.

Shido nodded.

Riho slipped away and towards own chambers.

"_I love her very much_" Shido's feelings towards Guni were killing Riho. _'Why do I feel this way?'_ she thought as she entered her own chambers.

Riho found tears tickle down her face, and her hand went to her cheeks. "I am crying? But why?" she asked. The truth was she knew why, she felt hurt by the fact she did not have Shido's favor. In her life there was never a man that did not want her, yet now that she wanted a man's attention he wouldn't give it to her. Why was fate so cruel? Riho found herself silly for thinking this way, after all she didn't care for him 'that' deeply to cry over him loving another did she? Riho cried herself to sleep with so many questions, she was so naive to her own feelings that it consumed her. Dear god did she love him? How was that even possible? She only knew the man for three days! But she couldn't deny the feelings that he aroused in her, the want and need. He gave her freedom, and a strange kind of care that she so lacked from others. The truth was she envied and felt gratitude towards him. He didn't want to trap her, he respected her thought, but then again so did Count Cain. Riho's dreams were filled so much blood and strangeness she didn't quite understand why she was dreaming such things, but it was hard to wake up, so matter what she did she couldn't pull out.

_Everything around her was dark, and there was blood every. Riho stood and watched as Shido and Guni smiled at her holding hands, and walking away, she ran after them "No don't leave me" she heard herself. They just kept walking away, they just continued to fade. Riho dropped to her knees as tears came rushing out. "Don't...I wish not to be alone...I want to be with you" she whispered. _

_"Is that what you want?" asked Shido now standing in front of her. He didn't sound like himself, he sounded ruthless and his eyes where a deep gold instead of this usual mischief/ gentle green blue once. _

_"Lord Shido?" she asked._

_"Are sure you want to be with a man that kills your own kind?" he asked jerking her to a stand. _

_Riho's eye had a frighten look. Shido's eyes where those of a killer yet when she looked at then she saw the hidden gentleness. Riho placed her head on his chest. "Yes...I care for you Lord Shido I want to be at your side...always" she whispered. Both she and Shido gasped at what she had said. Shido looked down at her as if she was crazy. Riho smiled. "This is what I want...I know now this is where I belong, I feel like belong...with you" said Riho looking up at him, she placed her hand on his cheek, as Shido stood frozen in place. "I know you love Guni...but just let me stay at your side a little longer" she said as she held him close_

Riho sat up with a jolt, sweat trickled down her face. _'What a strange dream'_ thought Riho. "I can't believe it...did I really mean what I said?" asked Riho.

"What did you say?" asked Guni walking in.

Riho looked up at Guni and smiled. "Nothing, I had a small bad dream."

"Well, I bought you some food, but you told Lord Shido that you ate already. Why did you lie?" asked Guni.

"Huh? I don't know" said Riho as her gaze fell.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Guni.

"I am fine" said Riho.

Guni looked unsure but smiled. "All right."

"I took a notice that you like the red wine so I brought you some" said Guni.

"Thank you but I am not really hungry" said Riho.

"But you haven't had anything to eat since breakfast" said Guni.

"I am very tired, so I think I will take a little nap" said Riho with a smile. Guni nodded and picked up the tray and walked out. Riho's eyes tear once more. _'Why am I so selfish!?!'_ she thought as she laid down once more. She felt like a child with her knees drawn towards her chest, she felt as if she lost one of her favorite dolls and all she could do was cry and hope she returned. She felt heavy inside. _'I lost myself in this selfish pursuit to find freedom, yet I found myself surrounded by people I have come to care for in such a short while'_ thought Riho.

Shido looked as if he was in deep thought as he gazed out the window of his '_studio_'. Guni walked in and knocked on the open door.

"Lord Shido?" she asked.

Shido looked towards her.

"Lady Riho she didn't want to eat, and she looked as if she had been crying" said Guni.

"I thought she already ate" said Shido.

"I know I asked her why she told you such, but she seemed quite sad about something" said Guni.

Shido went back to his gazing at nothing out the window. "I think maybe today's events has frightened her."

"Yes, I agree" said Guni feeling guilty.

"Did she seem ill?" asked Shido.

"No but she did seem tired, come to think of it so do you" said Guni.

"Huh?" asked Shido looking at Guni.

"You look pale" she said.

"I am fine" he said.

Guni grinned. "You and Lady Riho are so alike it's frightening" she said as she placed a hand over his head.

Shido chuckled at her comment.

"You have a light fever" said Guni.

"Really? I haven't noticed" said Shido.

"How could you" said Guni.

Shido chuckled once again.

"Now go to bed" she said.

"I am fine Guni really" said Shido.

"I said to go to bed" said Guni with veins popping up on her head.

Shido smiled and walked towards his bedroom. "Do you think Lady Riho is also ill?" asked Shido.

"No she looked fine, but you on the other hand look ill" she said pushing him to bed.

Shido took of his jacket, and vest and sat on his bed. _'I wonder what is troubling her...she was so frightened when that blood bastard took her'_ thought Shido as he remembered the way she held on to him.

"Lord Shido?" asked Guni.

Shido smiled and took off his shoe.

"I'll go and make you some soup" said Guni.

Shido nodded and he watched her close the door behind her. He sighed and laid down. His thoughts filled with concern for Riho instead of his own, and soon sleep over took him.

Guni looked troubled as she walked towards the kitchen. _'Instead of bringing them closer, I am drawing them farther apart and making them ill'_ she thought as she let out a sigh. "This is going to be harder then I thought" said Guni as she entered the kitchen. "Alright everyone listen up Lord Shido is ill so-" Guni didn't get finish.

"Oh no master is ill?!?" asked maid one.

"Oh what shall we do?" asked maid two.

Guni turned red from anger. "Listen I am about to tell what to do!!!" yelled Guni.

The maids all silenced down and stared at Guni.

"Start on a soup, add extra herbs and don't put to much spices. Get out the coco and warm that up" said Guni.

The maids all nodded and went to work.

Few hours later...

Riho sat up on her bed and saw that it was almost dark, she yawned got up from bed and towards her vanity table. When she looked at herself font the mirror she almost jumped, her hair was falling apart and her dress was all wrinkled, and surprisingly it felt great. Back at home the only way she could have stayed in bed and napped was if she was ill and here she would sleep whenever she wanted to, not that she was a huge sleeper. Riho took out a simple cream and lime chiffon gown it had a Basque waist, it was off-shoulder, the neckline was detailed with ivory rosette and ribbon. she fixed her hair in to a bun and stepped out of her room. She saw a maid rushed by.

"Lady Riho your up" said Guni holding some blankets.

Riho nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"Lord Shido he suddenly came down with a fever this afternoon" said Guni.

Riho gasped "My goodness it must have been from yesterday when I pushed him in to the lake."

"Could be" said Guni.

"I feel terrible, is there anything I can do?" asked Riho.

Guni smiled an idea popping in to her head. "Yeah you can take these blankets up to his room" she said.

Riho took them and headed towards Shido's room.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given up hope so soon" said Guni with a big grin.

Riho was filled with guilt, and worry for Shido as she rushed to his room. When she finally got there she saw him lying with sheets pulled up to his waist. She walked towards his bed and saw his shirt was unbuttoned, she blushed. He was quite pale and he was sleeping. She reached out placed a hand on his cheek.

"Your hand is very cool my Lady" he said in a husky voice.

Riho gasp and pulled her hand away. "I am very sorry that I woke you" she said blushing.

"I was already awake my lady" he said.

Riho looked down at his green blue eyes and then a flash of her dream played it's self in her mind. "I apologize this is all my fault" she said.

"Lady Riho how is my being ill your fault?" he asked.

"If I hadn't pushed you in to the lake yesterday this would have never happened" she said.

"So are you saying that you pushed me in on purpose?" he asked.

Riho blushed "No! no not at all" she said. Shido laughed, Riho found herself staring as his chest rose and fell with each in take of air, what a strange man he is laughing even when he is ill.

"I am sorry" she said once more.

"Lady Riho you don't have to feel fault of everything, sometimes things happen and some are for good" he said as he took her hand.

Riho blushed and nodded.

"Your hand is very cool" he said as he brought her hand to his cheek.

"That is because you are burning up my lord" she said. Shido nodded, as he closed his eyes.

"Not anymore" he said in a whisper.

Riho's heart skipped a beat.

Guni saw from the door as he held her hand to his cheek. _'Another accomplishment!'_ she thought as she slowly walked in. "Lord Shido I bought some soup" said Guni.

Shido opened his eyes and he looked towards Guni.

"I am not hungry" he said.

"You should eat your soup it will make you feel better" said Riho.

Shido looked towards Riho.

"I will feel less guilty if you do" she said.

"Very well to put lady Riho out of her guiltiness" he said.

Guni smiled "I will leave you to Lady Riho I have much to do" she said and walked out.

Shido sat up and Riho picked up the bowl and blew softly on the steaming liquid. Shido watched as she did this and smiled.

"Here you go" she said.

Shido opened his mouth and took the warm liquid. "How ironic Lady Riho, you are my guest yet you are burdened with taking care of me" he said.

Riho smiled "It's no burden at all, and it's the least I can do with all the trouble caused my me" she said.

"No trouble at all my Lady" he said.

Riho stared at him, there was something in his voice and eyes that suggested something more. After 10 minutes Shido had finished all the soup. Riho took the napkin and gently dabbed his lips clean. A warm breeze came in through his balcony and Riho smiled.

"It is a lovely night" she said.

"I am sure it is" he said.

"I have never seen such wonderful weather" said Riho.

"Florence is perfect is it not?" asked Riho.

"Now it is perfect" he said.

Riho smiled.

"Lady Riho are you feeling well?" asked Shido.

"Very my lord. why?" she asked.

"It's just you haven't had anything to eat since this morning" he said.

Riho blushed "I am sorry for lying to you, it's just...I can't quite explain it to you" said Riho. _'Yes because if I did then you would think I was jealous...oh I just did not say that'_ thought Riho

"Then you should have something to eat. I do not wish for you to get ill" he said.

Riho nodded "I will later, maybe you should be concern about yourself" she said.

"There isn't anything that concerns me, after all you are here my lady" he said.

Riho blushed. Riho stood and walked towards one of the windows across from his bed. "It seems it is going to rain tonight" she said. _AN: When you have nothing to say talk about weather_

Shido smiled. "Wonderful" he said.

"Wonderful?" she asked.

"I don't know what but I sleep very well when it rains" he said.

Riho smiled "Then it is wonderful you will be sleeping comfortably" she said. She walked back and touched his forehead.

"Your still very warm, maybe you should rest some more. I will leave" she said getting up, but Shido caught her hand.

"Please stay" he said.

Riho nodded as he closed his eyes...still holding her hand. Riho found herself studying his face locking it away in her memory, in her heart.

Guni came back up an hour or so later. "How is he?" she asked.

"Oh his fever is going up, but he is sleeping" said Riho.

Guni nodded "I will bring you a blow of cool water" she said taking the tray of bowls and cups from the nightstand.

Riho nodded.

"I will also bring you something to eat" said Guni and left before she could object.

Riho looked down at Shido's face. He looked so pale and he was sweating. _'Please just let this be a clod, and nothing more'_ she thought.

Guni returned with the bowl of water, and Riho's dinner.

Riho grabbed her washcloth and the bowl of water and cleaned the sweat of his face.

Guni had to smile at the display of care she showed for him. She looked back once more before she slipped out.

Riho placed the washcloth over his forehead. Just then a thunder broke out. Riho jumped and looked towards the balcony. She stood and walked towards the balcony and closed the door before the rain made it inside. She left the windows open and sat back down, she took a small sip from her wine, and ate a little of the meal that Guni had brought her.

She felt strangely restless. "I pray that you will be alright" she whispered as she once aging sat at Shido's side.

She sat and listened to the rain hitting the surface of the balcony floor, and glass doors, the trees rustles, and the wind. It was very calming just like Shido had said. She found her eyelid getting heavy. It was late probably around midnight or so she looked once more toward Shido and then she laid her head on the center of his chest, his burning skin against the contact of her cool one, some how made Riho even more tired. She closed her eyes and fell in to a dreamless slumber. Shido woke in middle of the night to find that there was something on top of him, when he looked down he smiled. There was Riho sleeping on top his chest. It felt wonderful to have her this close. The feeling of her skin against his was driving him crazy. He pushed some of her hair out of her face and smiled it would be something waking up next to her. He smiled at the thought. He placed an arm around her and closed his eyes once more. Yes everything was perfect now...

Next Morning...

"Oh my is Lord Shido all right?" she asked.

"He is fine Lady Yayoi" said Guni.

"I knew he shouldn't have gotten wet so late at night" she said. Guni rolled her eyes.

"Lady Yayoi please calm down, he is fine now I went to check on him a while ago, his fever is down, he should be back to normal by later this afternoon" said Guni.

"I want to see him" said Yayoi. Guni sighed.

"But no one is allowed in this bedroom expect me" she said.

"Why you?" asked Yayoi.

"Because I am the head maid, and someone has to keep his room clean" said Guni.

"I do not care, take me to him" she said.

"Fine, but you will have to explain" said Guni.

Yayoi nodded and followed Guni up the stairs.

Riho woke to find she had her head on top of Shido's chest, and he had an arm around her. She had to smile he looked so peaceful like a sleeping boy. Riho quietly slipped out of his arms and stood. She touched his face and saw that he no longer had a fever.

"Thank goodness" she said. She noticed at the room was already clean and figured that Guni must have been here earlier, the thought made her blush. She must have seen them. "I better go and let him rest" she said as she walked out only to be face to face with Yayoi and an annoyed Guni. "Lady Yayoi good morning" said Riho.

"Lady Riho what are doing up here?" asked Yayoi.

"I was just checking up on Lord Shido that's all" she said and smiled.

"My lady your bath is ready down stairs" said Guni.

Riho nodded and walked down.

"I thought no one was allowed up here but you" said Yayoi.

"Oh I forgot, Lady Riho is also welcomed by Lord Shido, how ever you are not so if he is angry you will explain like promised" said Guni.

Yayoi snorted and walked inside. "Oh the poor thing" she said as she rushed to Shido's side.

Shido woke to find Yayoi looking at him. "Lady Yayoi?" he asked.

Yayoi smiled with teary eyes. "Oh lord Shido you had me worried" she said.

"Where is Lady Riho?" he asked. Yayoi mentally glared.

"Oh she just went down to take a bath my lord" said Guni.

Shido nodded. "I will have to thank her for taking care of me all night" said Shido.

"Oh so will I" said Yayoi. _'She was here all night?!?'_ she thought. "Lord Shido do you know the cause of your illness?" asked Yayoi.

"No, I believe it could be when I was returning from the Vatican City it was raining very hard" he said.

"Are sure it was not from getting yet from few nights ago?" asked Yayoi.

"Yes, Lady Riho has mentioned that too, and she feels quite guilty about it, but I don't believe so" said Shido.

Yayoi sighed. "I am glad that you are all right. I will see you at the ball tomorrow night won't I?" asked Yayoi.

"Oh yes" said Shido. Shido noticed that she placed a hand on his chest between where his shirt was open.

"I look forward to it just as mother and father" said Yayoi.

"Lady Yayoi why don't we let Lord Shido rest, the sooner he gets well, the better he will look for your ball" said Guni.

"Your right, well Lord Shido I am glad you are feeling well, it's a shame that I was not here to take care of you. I will see you tomorrow night" said Yayoi as she threw a kiss his way and walked out.

Guni glared at her back. "Don't blame me, you know how pushy she is" said Guni.

Shido nodded. "Did she say anything to Lady Riho?" asked Shido.

"No, but that's because she didn't see you holding her in your '_embrace_' or other wise all hell would have broke out" said Guni

Shido chuckled and got up from bed.

"Do you feel well?" asked Guni.

"Fine" he said as he walked out of his room.

Guni shrugged and went to work on making his bed.

Shido walked towards the room across from Riho's and opened it. He saw some of his maids run to greet him.

"Oh lord Shido are you feeling all right?" asked maid 1.

"Very well thank you" he said.

The maids all smiled but what caught his eyes was a barely dressed Riho holding a towel around her to protect her from.

"Oh Lord Shido I see you are feeling better" said Riho as she turned red from his attention.

Shido's eyes didn't miss not one patch of her skin. Her wet hair falling all around her, the towel hardly covered anything from her thigh down, and the droplet of water sparkled on her through the morning sun.

"We were helping Lady Riho with her bath," said one maid with a smile.

Shido nodded his eyes not leaving Riho's form.

The maids all giggled and walked out of the room.

Riho stood frozen in her place clutching the towel.

Shido smiled as he walked forward. "I wanted to thank you" he whispered.

"For what my lord?" she asked.

"For taking care of me" he said.

Riho blushed even more when he took one of her hands and placed it on his cheek.

"Your hand is very cool my lady" he whispered.

Riho nodded, she couldn't talk from his closeness.

"You are beautiful even in something so plain" he said as he looked down at the towel.

"And you my lord are handsome even when you are ill" she said.

Shido smiled and brought the hand he was still holding to his lips, he pressed his lips to her palm. Riho gasped at the feeling. "I do wish you would join me for breakfast" he said.

"I will as soon as I dress my lord" she said.

"I would prefer if you didn't but then I wouldn't someone taking you for your beauty" he said.

"My aren't we being greedy" she said with new boldness.

"With you my lady greed can not come close to what I feel" he said and walked away.

Riho stood there in utter shock from what he just said. _'Was he really?'_ She thought. She shook her head and walked towards her room to get dressed.

Shido smiled. _'No greed isn't even close to how much I want her'_ he thought.


	5. The many pleasantries of a Ball Chapter ...

Arm of Darkness

By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 5: The many pleasantries of a Ball

Riho still felt warm inside, no man has ever seen her that '_bare_' but she never felt so bold with a man before. Riho pulled on the Ivory satin A-line gown, georgette full bodice, short cap sleeve, and scoop neck with bordered with cream ribbons, V-back. Riho left her hair free, and checked herself on the mirror, and found herself blush once more. She walked somewhat clouded by thoughts, as she walked in to the now much familiar dinning hall. Shido sat sipping tea as Guni chatted with him about something. Then it all went back to the day before when she was talking to Shido and he confessed his loved for Guni. She couldn't deny that she was upset but she couldn't hold it against anyone that she craved the attention of a man who is in love with someone else.

"Lady Riho?" called Guni.

"Oh I must have wondered off" she said.

Guni nodded and walked away.

"May I know where you wondered off to?" asked Shido.

"To a place of no return" she said as she neared the chair next to him.

He stood and pulled out the chair for her.

"Thank you my Lord" she said.

Shido nodded and sat down. "But if I remember correctly my Lady was it not you that had said that wondering to a place of no return wasn't all that bad?"

Riho blushed at the fact that he remembered what she had told him the first or second day of her stay. "Yes, I did, but then I haven't wondered of to a place where I didn't have an option."

"What is this place you are in?" he asked.

Riho blushed. "I am not sure my Lord, but I do not feel regret going there" she whispered looking away.

"I do admire you Lady Riho" he said sipping his tea.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do" he said.

Riho sighed before she took a small sip from her tea. Shido watched as her small perfect lips closed over the cup. "You do know how to urge a man" he started without thinking.

Riho placed the cup down and looked at him. "Is that all I do?"

Shido chuckled "No you do much more then that" he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Quite my Lady" said Shido taking a sip from his own cup.

"What shall we today?" asked Shido.

"Well, my Lord why don't we do something that will not make you feel ill" she said.

"I feel fine" Shido said.

Riho reached over and touched his forehead and then his cheek. "You still have a low fever, let us stay inside" she said about to pull her hand away when Shido caught it and held in place. "Lord...Shido?" asked Riho flushed.

"Your hand comforts my fever" he said.

Riho nodded timidly as he held her hand to his cheek.

"I forgot to mention that tonight is Lady Yayoi's ball, you will join me will you not?" asked Shido with his eyes close.

For a few moments Riho forgot she had a vocal cord. "Y-Yes my Lord."

Shido opened his eyes and smiled, "Do I make you nervous Lady Riho?" he asked coming close to her face.

"Umm" Riho tried to pull back, only to be pulled forwards towards Shido's face.

"Your are very beautiful up lose Lady Riho" he stated.

"Umm, so are you" said Riho feeling extremely stupid for saying something like that.

Shido pulled back and chuckled, still holding her hand.

That Evening...

Most of the day that passed with Shido and Riho in the library and Guni and Riho going to the gardens, it was time to depart for the ball at Yayoi's. Guni walked inside Riho's room to find that she was in a beautiful gown of Rosewater matte taffeta strapless gown with a full skirt, dropped waist, back and side pleats detailed with bow. Her hair was curled and put up and her hands where in matching elbow gloves, around her neck was the pale pink glass beaded necklace which had a clear crystal rose hanging from it.

"My you look beautiful" said Guni with a smile.

Riho smiled back, "I don't feel right going to the ball, I would rather stay here with you."

"If it's because of Lady Yayoi that you don't want to go, then I know your stronger then that" said Guni.

"It's not Lady Yayoi, when your born in to a noble family for most of your damn life you seem to go to balls and parties, and after a while you get tired" said Riho sitting on her bed.

Guni smiled. "You know your so much like Lord Shido."

"Guni...do you love Lord Shido?" asked Riho.

Guni looked at her strangely. "Depends on what kind of love you are referring to, yes I care for Lord Shido very much and will follow him till the end of earth, but I don't think I love him romantically."

Riho nodded.

"Why would you ask me that?" asked Guni.

"Huh?!? Oh no reason just asking" said Riho laughing.

"Ok if you say so, come now Lord Shido is waiting for you" said Guni.

Riho nodded and walked out with Guni.

Once they got down stairs, Riho saw Shido turn towards her and smile. Her breath was stuck in her throat for a minute. There he stood in tuxedo, looking handsome as ever. She slowly walked towards Shido and bowed.

"Lord Shido" she said.

Shido took in the whole vision of her as she stood and smiled. "Looking beautiful as ever Lady Riho."

"Just as you are handsome" she answered back.

Shido chuckled. "I am honored by your compliment" he whispered.

Riho smiled.

"Shall we leave then?" he asked.

Riho nodded.

Guni waved good-bye from the door. '_I did love him once..._' thought Guni.

The ride to Lady Yayoi's was quite enjoyable for both Shido and Riho, but it ended all to quickly. Riho stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the palace in front of her.

'_Strange how one never seem to completely run away from what they are_' thought Riho.

Shido watched her from the corner of his eyes. "I am sorry."

"For what?" asked Riho.

"For pulling you back to what you ran away from" he said.

Riho's gaze fell and she smiled. "It's all right since I do have you to talk to logically."

Shido smiled. "Then shall we face another dreadful evening together?" asked Shido.

Riho let out a small giggle and nodded.

"Oh Lady Yayoi you look so beautiful as always" said Lady Catharine.

"Oh thank you, Lady Catharine" said Yayoi who was in a black over crimson chiffon gown with thin straps, the waist had a beaded trim and the skirt was full with beaded details on the bottom as well, her long hair was up in a bun with few roses lining around it, her hands glowed and her neck had a gold choker with small rubies on them. "Has Lord Shido arrived yet?" she asked on of the servants.

"Yes, my Lady, he and Lady Riho has just arrived" said one of the servants.

'_What? Why would he bring her?_' she thought.

"Oh Lady Riho is a beauty" said Lady Bianca.

"Oh yes I think she would be the perfect model for your gowns" said Lady Catharine.

Yayoi let lose a small glare, but soon put on a smile when she saw Shido walk in with Riho linked with his arms. "Lord Shido, Lady Riho" she greeted.

"Lady Yayoi" said Riho as she bowed.

"It's a wonderful ball that you have here" said Shido and bowed.

Yayoi laughed a little. "Oh Lord Shido" she said.

Riho on the other hand failed to see what was so funny just as Shido. Riho and Shido were soon greeted by Lady Catharine and Bianca.

"Oh Lady Riho you look wonderful" said Lady Bianca.

"Oh yes and look you are wearing the necklace you bought" said Lady Catharine.

Riho smiled and greeted them as well. '_Oh yes just like back at home_' thought Riho.

"Lord Shido you should have arrived earlier" said Yayoi.

"I would have but Guni and Lady Riho were out" he said.

"It must be quite burdening" said Yayoi.

"No not all, I completely enjoy Lady Riho's company" he said.

"She seems very friendly" said Yayoi.

"Oh very" said Shido.

"How are you acquainted with her?" asked Yayoi.

"It is a long story" said Shido.

"Shall we dance Lord Shido?" asked Yayoi.

"Oh yes" he said as he lead Yayoi to the dance floor.

"Oh Lady Riho you must meet my son Eric" said Lady Catharine pulling Riho towards a young man about her age. "Eric darling I want you to meet Lady Riho."

The young man turned and smiled. Riho had to admit he was a quite handsome young man, with his dark brown hair and green eye, his smile was quite charming as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Riho" he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Riho smiled "The pleasure is all mine" she said.

Lady Catharine smiled in delight.

"Shall we dance?" he asked.

"I would love to" said Riho. It wasn't that she felt attracted to him, it's just the if she danced with him she would avoid dancing or talking to anyone else.

"Looks as if Lady Catharine introduced Lady Riho to her son Eric" said Yayoi with a smile.

Shido looked over to where Riho was smiling and chatting with Eric, and something inside him flared up.

"So Lady Riho how long are in Florence?" he asked.

"For 6 days now" she said.

"Yet I have not seen you, my I am losing my touch" said Eric.

Riho chuckled. "I have only been to town once, and it wasn't the greatest experience."

"I understand it must be hard for you with all the artist running around these days" he said.

"It was exciting in a way, but also frightening" said Riho.

Eric laughed "Excitement, is that something you enjoy?"

"I will have to say yes" said Riho.

"Well, at least you are honest about it" said Eric.

"Honest?" asked Riho.

"Someone as yourself would never admit that she enjoys excitement, not really Lady like" said Eric.

"My aren't we small minded" said Riho.

Eric laughed "I really did not mean it that way."

"It is just that there are not many young girls that would enjoy a ride on a horse, unless they have to. People are easily satisfied" He said.

Riho smiled and nodded. "Do you write?" she asked.

"Yes, I do how can you tell?" he asked.

"The way you speak, it's very catchy" she said.

Eric smiled. "I am glad you think so."

Riho chuckled.

"They seem to get along very well" said Yayoi.

"Yes," said Shido.

"Are you not happy?" asked Yayoi.

"I am glad she found someone that she is comfortable with" he said.

"So she not comfortable with you?" asked Yayoi.

"I am not sure if she is or not, but she is very interesting to talk to" said Shido.

"I think anyone would agree with that as long as they look at her face" said Yayoi.

"I suppose you are right" said Shido.

Yayoi smiled.

"Lady Yayoi shall we get a drink?" asked Shido.

Yayoi smiled and followed Shido towards a servant walking around the wine glass filled with gold or crimson liquids. Shido took a hold of a glass and took a sip.

"Lady Yayoi how beautiful you look" said Eric as he and Riho walked towards them.

Shido smiled at Riho.

"Lady Riho I hope you are enjoying yourself" said Yayoi.

"Quite Lady Yayoi, Lord Eric is very interesting" said Riho with a smile.

Yayoi smiled back.

"Lord Eric I hope you do not mind if I ask Lady Riho to dance" said Shido.

"No not at all" said Eric.

Riho bowed her acceptance. Shido took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Lady Yayoi is very kind" said Riho.

"You are very kind Lady Riho" said Shido.

"Lord Shido" said Riho.

"Lord Eric is very fond of you" said Shido glancing back to where both Yayoi and Eric watched them danced.

"I don't know about that, but he is quite interesting" she said.

Shido smiled as he squeezed her hand a little. "I feel as if I am losing your favor."

Riho blushed and smiled. "How could you lose my favor Lord Shido?"

"It feels that way" said Shido.

"Say that I was favoring Lord Eric, what would you feel?" she asked tilting her to look at him.

"Quite envious of him" said Shido.

Riho smiled and looked at his shoulder.

"You know my Lady if you look so hard, you might burn a whole through me" whispered Shido.

"But my Lord that is what you do to me" Riho whispered back.

"Ah but that is because of my temptations, what shall your excuse be?" asked Shido.

"Hiding from Lady Yayoi and ever other young maidens that seek you Favor" said Riho with small giggle.

Shido chuckled. "You always seem to make me laugh."

Riho looked up at him and smiled. "I feel funny around you."

Shido at that moment wanted to capture those lips, and taste that tongue which she used to say things that made him burn with desire. Whispering "Careful now my Lady."

Riho gasped when she felt his hand on her open back.

Yayoi who was watching the whole scene was quite upset and decide she needed to have a little talk with Riho.

"Oh Lord Shido and Lady Riho make quite a couple" stated Bianca.

"Oh they do" replied Lady Catharine.

"I have never seen Lord Shido's smile bloom so much. She has completely turned him around" said Lady Beth.

"Lord Shido is always happy and kind, but with her around his charming side seems so natural" said Bianca.

"That is because Lady Riho belongs naturally" said Lady Catherine.

Yayoi snorted as she passed them by. Were they on earth? What could she offer him? She wouldn't know the first thing to pleasuring a man. Yayoi found her mother talking to some duke and her father busy talking to some other Lord. "Looks like things are up to me."

"Lord Shido, as much as I enjoy this dance, this song will put me to sleep" whispered Riho as her head slightly hit his chest.

"The more beautiful you will look" he whispered back recalling the night when he had seen her sleep.

Riho blushed. "Lord Shido..."

Shido thought he would just pick her up and run of some where from the way she said his name. "Very well Lady Riho."

"Thank you my Lord" she said as she bowed.

Shido lead her off the dance floor.

"My Lady would you favor me with a dance?" asked an elder Lord.

"Sure my Lord" said Riho as she released Shido's hand and bowed to the other Lord and walked to the dance floor with him.

Shido smiled. '_Quite strong_'

Yayoi found Shido and Eric talking at a corner, and decide to turn on her charm.

"Lord Shido there you are. I was looking all over the place for you" she said.

Shido smiled.

"Where is Lady Riho?" asked Eric.

"She is quite popular with the men" said Yayoi.

"What do you say Lord Shido shall we rescue her?" asked Eric.

"I think we should" said Shido.

As they both started to walk towards the dance floor.

Yayoi glared. '_She is constantly getting in my way_' she thought.

Riho was about to drop dead with all the attention she was getting.

Shido saw when she was smiling her '_false_' smile at the current Lord she was dancing with. "I will go and get her."

Eric nodded.

"Excuse me Lord Ralph may I take Lady Riho from you" asked Shido.

"I suppose" he said.

The music changed one of the slow one and Riho wrapped her arms around Shido, and placed her head on his chest.

"I am tired" she whispered.

"I would think so" he said.

"I was like doll" she whispered.

"No, your not" Shido.

"Funny now that I'm dancing with you I do not feel tired, inside it feel's as if I'm flying" she whispered.

"I'm glad" he said.

They danced until the music stopped for a while, giving them the chance to slip away. Eric, Riho and Shido escaped to the balcony.

"Those men are insane" said Riho as she sat down.

Eric and Shido chuckled.

"Your quite stronger then most of the women present here" said Eric.

"I am quite use to such abuse" said Riho.

Eric and Riho burst out laughing while Shido chuckled.

The three chatted for a bit before Eric had to do something, and that left Shido and Riho alone.

"Thank you for rescuing me" she said.

"I am glad your all right, sometimes men lose control when they have a precious gem" said Shido.

"I am precious gem?" asked Riho.

"Oh more then that my Lady" said Shido.

"You are spoiling me Lord Shido" said Riho.

Shido chuckled. "I thought my compliments won't reach you considering you popularity with men."

"No, your compliments goes straight to the heart" whispered Riho.

"I am glad my lady" said Shido.

Riho sighed and took in the cool night's air.

"I feel strange, as if I am new person" she started.

"We are a new person everyday my Lady" said Shido.

"Look there is the lovers" said Riho pointing at the stars.

"They look quite content" said Shido.

"Yes, that is because they have each other" whispered Riho.

Shido looked at her and smiled.

"Lord Shido father wished to speak with you" said Eric coming back.

"Yes," said Shido.

"I hope you will be all right alone Lady Riho" said Eric.

"I will be thank you" said Riho.

Shido and Eric nodded and walked off.

Riho smiled up at the lovers and found herself wonder about her love life, but then the image of Guni floated in to her mind. '_I can't do it to them_' she thought. '_I will teach myself to forget._'

Riho watched from the balcony door as the couples danced. She smiled as she watched them.

"Lady Riho" said Yayoi taking a seat across from Riho.

"Lady Yayoi" said Riho.

"Are you enjoying the ball so far?" asked Yayoi.

"Quite thank you, this is a lovely ball you have thrown" said Riho with a smile.

"I would like to discuss something with you" started Yayoi.

"Oh? What might that be?" she asked.

"Lord Shido" said Yayoi.

"What do we need to discuss about him?" asked Yayoi.

Shido who was about to enter stopped and stood behind the curtains to listen to their little discussion.

"I am sure you are a lovely person Lady Riho, but you are still a child" stated Yayoi flatly.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Riho.

"You are beautiful, yes, but would you know what to give him?" asked Yayoi.

Riho said nothing as she stared at Yayoi.

"Lord Shido is quite generous, which is one of the things that make him so charming, I am sure that he is showing you nothing but kindness" said Yayoi.

"Yes, he is quite charming" said Riho flatly.

Shido thought of jumping in and stopping this '_discussion_' before it got to far, but then he decided he wanted to know what Riho would say about him.

"Lord Shido needs a woman, not a child such as yourself" she said.

"I am sure you quite '_woman_' enough for him Lady Yayoi, but nothing you say will make me change mind about Lord Shido, not unless of course he does" said Riho.

"You are playing with fire, and little girls shouldn't play with fire. you might get burned" said Yayoi.

"Thank you for your advice and concern Lady Yayoi, but I think I wouldn't mind getting burned if it meant I would know someone such as Lord Shido" said Riho.

"He is handsome is he not?" She asked with a tight smile, eyes distant.

Startled and confused at her question, she replied accordingly. "I'm sorry?" asked Riho.

"Lord Shido" Yayoi stated, sitting back up so she was only leaning on her hands. Sensuality displayed through every action. "Shido" She added, tasting his name with relish, licking her lips before finishing, "Is he not handsome?" Yayoi repeated.

Riho looked around the area of the balcony as if seeking help before frowning with disbelief. "Lady Yayoi what are you trying to say?"

"Well, I just came to say that it would be best if you stayed away from him." Yayoi said.

She had come here expecting to break a smitten young girl's heart by listing numerous impossibilities to why they could never be. She anticipated toying with her emotions and then destroying them. Unfortunately, that all seemed an improbability. Not only was Riho the least perturbed, nor was she inclined to participate in admiring Shido's most desirable traits, she looked almost as if she were about to laugh at her. Yayoi was enraged at the notion. Nobody, nobody laughed at her. Especially some snot-nosed brat of a girl who would not know a man if he broke her pretty little neck. Riho stared humorously surprised. Yayoi was actually warning her to do something she had already intended anyway. She smothered her giggle with a cough. She knew her reasons for wanting to avoid Shido at all costs, but she wanted to hear what Yayoi recommended. It is so unfair, she thought despairingly, that I cannot share this hilarity with somebody else.

'_I'll have to talk to Guni tonight_' she thought smiling inwardly at the out burst Guni will display. "Why is that?" asked Riho innocence masking her features.

Yayoi composed herself, attempting control in the situation taken out of her hands. "I am just looking out for you, as one woman to another." She regretted she did not play the empathy card sooner.

"I believe you have told me that I was a '_little_' girl, than how could I ever compare to you?" asked Riho.

Yayoi almost reached over and strangled the girl in front of her.

"It appears one of us is at a misunderstanding." Riho tried, attempting to draw out Yayoi's point.

"All I am trying to say is, do not get your hopes up." Yayoi almost sneered, yet withdrawing her resentment and transforming it into a facade of maternal advice. "Lord Shido is not very stable when it comes to relationships."

Shido who had been listening the whole time was somewhat glad and disappointed and interested in this whole conversation, Riho wasn't the only one getting amusement out of this.

Riho almost snorted at the prospect. Did Yayoi think she was stupid? Did she actually think that after all she had been through with different men, different Princes and Lords she would give her heart to this one? '_But you already did. Didn't you?_' she asked herself. Riho ignored her own question.

"I just did not want you falling in love with him."

It appeared it was not so utterly unthinkable. Yayoi stalked closer towards Riho, lioness intimidating unsuspecting prey. Her whole persona exuded a cold sensuality. It was as if she employed it to overshadow her opponent. Overwhelming her into believing she could not compare. Riho however was not amused. No, that was a lie, she was greatly amused. What she was not, was interested. She almost looked bored at the ploy.

"Is that what you came here to tell me?" She asked lazily.

This time Yayoi's contempt displayed across her features near startling Riho with the intensity of her hatred. "I came here to warn you that should you even attempt to make a play at Lord Shido, you will only get your heart broken. He will not change in his ways for you" Walking past a smirking Riho, she turned at the door. "I strongly suggest you leave him," '_to me_,' Yayoi almost finished, but caught herself in time, "alone. For that is the only conclusion you shall see." said Yayoi before she could stroll on out the door Riho's words stopped her.

"What makes you think I have not already captured his attentions?" asked Riho.

Shido smirked.

Yayoi turned, her glare one which could kill. Was this little girl challenging her? Did she really think she could take '_her_' Shido? Did the little idiot have a death wish?

"What makes you think we have not already...explored...certain possibilities?" She asked,

subtly implying any physical encounters between them or at least that's what it seemed like to Yayoi.

Shido was also interested on that comment.

Riho wanted to hit herself for what she was suggesting, as if she were flaunting those instances. But when this snot came in here, telling her what she should be doing, or not doing as was the case, she could not help herself.

Yayoi wanted to kill her. Quite strongly, this need to destroy was almost overwhelming. Luckily she contained the urge, not letting the bitch get the best of her. "Believe me Lady Riho, I know, personally, Lord Shido wouldn't play those '_games_' with you" She said quietly, sneer becoming a smirk of victory when she watched amusement in Riho's eyes, flicker to confusion, then a certain form of revulsion. It was just in her eyes of course, those that were far easier to read than the rest of her features. They were mounded into stone.

Riho cleared her throat. "I appreciate your concern Lady Yayoi, but you have no need to trouble yourself over the matters of my heart. I guarantee you it is safe, and in its rightful place." She countered, her voice husky. Her blue eyes dark.

Yayoi eyed the young girl cautiously, confirming that she did indeed accomplish her intentions and then with a hidden smile of satisfaction she bowed her head. "Very well." And with that, she walked away, leaving Riho to contemplate things further within the indoor balcony her mind cluttered with thoughts and emotions. Yayoi walked out only to be face to face with Shido. "Lord Shido" said Yayoi.

Shido however didn't seem too amused about what he heard, to have a next to stranger woman telling the woman he interested in that he wasn't stable and could only be with a woman, such as her of course was just foolish. "Lady Yayoi, do you know where Lady Riho is?"

"Yes, she is right in there, but why do you not honor me with another dance Lord Shido?" asked Yayoi.

"I will have to decline Lady Yayoi, I am afraid Lady Riho and I will be departing" he said.

"So soon?" asked Yayoi.

"I still do feel quite weak" said Shido.

"Then why do you not spend the night here?" asked Yayoi.

"Thank you Lady Yayoi, but Guni will worry and I am sure Lady Riho is quite tired as well" said Shido.

Riho stood and bowed at Yayoi. "Thank you for a wonderful time Lady Yayoi."

Shido nodded and flatly kissed her hand and walked towards the exit with Riho. Yayoi thought her head was on fire from the anger that was traveling through her body, as she watched the two get in to the carriage. Riho got in to the carriage and sat down and looked out of the window.

"You heard the whole thing didn't you" asked Riho.

Shido sighed. "I didn't think Lady Yayoi would do such a thing."

"I didn't mind at all" said Riho.

Shido looked towards her.

"She told me what she thought was best for her, and I answered back" said Riho feeling bold and stupid.

"I am sorry" said Shido placing a hand on her hand.

Riho turned towards him and smiled. "Let's just leave it at that."

Shido looked confused and worried as...


	6. Sharing of thoughts Chapter 6

Arms of Darkness

By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 6: Sharing of thoughts

Shido looked confused and worried as they neared the Palace. _AN: What you guys were thinking something exciting was going to happen?_ He helped her out of the carriage, and they were greeted by Guni at the door with a smile.

"Back so soon?" asked Guni.

"Yes, it was wonderful" said Riho.

Shido frowned.

Guni sensing the tension between the two spoke up. "Well, why don't you sit out in the balcony and have some tea?" she asked and left to get the tea before anyone could object.

Riho followed after Guni as did Shido. Once more they were in the patio/balcony where the candles were lit.

"I have to admit that every time I come here I feel much more relaxed" said Riho leaning over the walls and inhaling the night's breeze.

Shido let lose a small smile that she was returning to her normal self. He took a seat and watched her as the candles flickered and danced around her, making her appear mystical. Riho turned towards Shido and smiled.

"You know Lord Shido you shouldn't worry about what Lady Yayoi said to me, it's all right" she said now coming to sit across from him.

Shido nodded. "It is all right to you my Lady but to me it was not" he said looking in to the water that was the reflection of the heavens. "I have the greatest respect for everyone but I am hurt when, someone as Lady Yayoi does something this very low."

"Not everyone will return the feelings that you give to them" said Riho looking at the flames.

Shido was confused but there was this strange longing in her eyes.

"Here you are some nice warm tea" she said setting the tray down.

"Thank you Guni" said Shido.

Guni smiled "No problem at all, so anything exciting happen at the ball?"

Riho chuckled and Shido smiled. "Well, all of Lord Shido's admires were planning an attack on me."

"Lady Riho got 'swept of her feet' by almost ever male present at the ball" said Shido.

"I met a wonderful Lord named Eric" said Riho.

"I did not meet anyone for my eyes were only one Lady there" said Shido.

"Sounds fun. Ok what really happened?" asked Guni.

Riho smiled "I will tell you about it later, it's something you will die laughing of."

Guni smirked, "I look forward to it" said Guni and stalked off.

"What a wonderful night" said Riho. _AN: again with the weather_

"It's always better after it rains" said Shido.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Riho.

Shido smiled. "Quite."

Riho nodded. "its wonderful here the weather, the people, the strange..." Riho caught herself before she gave away her true feelings.

"Strange what my Lady?" asked Shido leaning towards her.

"Nothing at all" she said blushing.

Shido chuckled. "Florence is the perfect place for landscape paintings."

"Really?" she asked.

"The play of light, the way the wind rustles the leaves of the trees, the wonderful feeling of the sun, if one can capture all of these in a painting" he said with his eye closed.

Riho found herself staring at his face as he spoke with his eyes closed as if he was there at that very moment.

"The imagination of an artist is his most prize possession next to his paint and brushes" He said.

"You speak so wonderfully, and highly of the land, why do you not wish that people see your paintings?" asked Riho.

"My paintings are nothing compared to those who are slaving away looking for someone to find them" stated Shido. "Lady Riho I have more then I need, and I surely do not wish to take any more. My paintings will be of value not because I have talent but because I am a Lord."

Riho found herself stare at the man in front of her was this a dream or was he really saying that he didn't want his power to achieve what his talents can't? This couldn't be real, can it? Her heart jumped. The more she got to know him the more deeper she fell, and this falling was wonderful yet frightening. She loved everything about him, he was kind, generous, handsome, charming, and a poet. What wasn't there to love about him? Riho let out a gasp.

"Lady Riho?" he asked. Riho blushed.

"I am sorry Lord Shido" she whispered.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, fine" she said with a smile. Her heart was beating faster then it has ever. She looked at him and found herself getting lost once more.

Shido looked concern as he took a sip of his tea.

"Maybe we should retire for the night Lord Shido, you are still recovering" she said.

"I am fine Lady Riho" said Shido noticing the intending blush on Riho's cheek.

"Are you feeling all right, you looked flushed" said Shido.

"Umm...I'm wonderful" stated Riho putting her hands to her cheek.

Shido smiled at her action. She really was something different from anyone he had met, maybe she was sort of like Guni, but she was so strangely wonderful. Guni walked on to see Shido smiling in a dreamy state and Riho beet red holding her cheeks. She sighed. "Is everything all right?"

"Wonderful" both answered at once.

"Ok" said Guni.

"I think I will go and retire for the night. Good night Lord Shido" said Riho getting up and bowing.

Shido nodded. Guni gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged.

Guni followed Riho to her room. "Are you all right?"

"No, this not happening...no" said Riho as she paced around her room.

Guni watched as her hand went to her head and then to her cheeks.

"My dear God this isn't happening" she said.

Guni growled. "What isn't happening?" asked Guni.

Riho looked towards Guni as the mentality kicked in. _'He loves her'_ she thought as her eyes got blurry and she felt the warm liquid trailing down her face.

"Lady Riho?" asked Guni.

"I can't" she whispered to herself as she dropped to her knees.

Guni ran towards her and sat down next to her. "Lady Riho?" she asked again.

Riho couldn't stop the tears. "Damn it why me?!?"

Guni was confused as she watched Riho cry and whisper things. '_What the hell is going on?_'

After 10 minutes of emotional break down Riho recovered and undressed and got in to bed. Guni gave her one last look before closing the door and walking away. She walked towards Shido's studio. She smiled when she saw him sitting in front of a canvas.

"You haven't painted anything for a while" said Guni.

Shido smiled and nodded. "Ironically I have been inspired so many times, but the strange things is that, I can't get my mind to concentrate."

Guni smiled and nodded. "Did something happen at the ball?"

Shido sighed and nodded. "Lady Yayoi, she told Riho to stay away from me."

Guni rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you got involved with that woman."

Shido smiled. "Lady Riho is asleep?"

Guni nodded. "Something is troubling her."

Shido looked at her.

"What might that be?" asked Shido.

"I don't know" said Guni.

Shido nodded. "You should go to bed."

Guni nodded. "You'll be all right?"

Shido nodded and smiled.

"Good night" she said.

"Good night" he answered back.

It was in the middle of the night that Shido found that his body had grown a mind of all it's own as it neared Riho's room. He opened the door and walked in quietly. His breath caught his throat once more as he saw her sleeping figure. If only this image was on a canvas he could test his skills. He walked closer. His hand itched to touch her, his lips burned to taste her. His hand went to touch the side of her cheek, it was warm and soft just as he imagined it to be. his thumb moved over her lips. The parted lips tempted him to take a taste. He went down to take a small brush. As soon his lips touched hers it was as if a spark flickered. he tasted her sweetness. He took a few more brushes before raising his head. His heart running and jumping out of his chest. His hands moved to touch the silk that was her hair. She was beautiful and he wanted her more then he wanted anything in his life. his hands wanted to touch more but he moved away. He backed away and closed the door behind him his breath coming heavy. He smiled he could still taste her on his lips. She was driving him mad. Everyday that past he wanted just pull her towards him and mold her in to him. Touch her and love her the way he did. Shido stopped dead in his track. He loved her. He was falling in love with this run away angel. He had wondered off and there was no way to return now.

It was one of those afternoons where everything seems to be lazy. Shido found himself on his balcony sitting on the elegant table and chairs that was placed in the center of the large balcony. The graceful table and chair legs had a scrolls and leaf design. The finish was an ivory with gold highlights, the tabletop was made of glass, and the two chairs had ivory padded seats. The tabletop had a clear glass vase filled with white tulips. Shido smiled at the flowers, they were so simple yet so beautiful in their simplicity. He seated himself in one of the chair and looked out in to landscape, where there was the sky, the trees and nothing more. Yes, this is one of those quite moments that life granted us, to ponder on things that were both useless and useful. Again Shido found himself smile at the way things sounded. It has been a 15 days since Lady Riho Takagi has come in to his 'world' as she would put it. _AN: Yes everything is fast forward 9 days, I can't describe each and every day, I'm too lazy for that, hehe._

Strange how it seem so natural to have her here. It was as if she belonged here, with him. Shido's face took on a frown at the thought, he knew eventually she would decide to go back, and just the thought was disturbing. He himself has been around and with many women, but none was as she. Everything about her made him feel different and strange. She was different and completely unlike her kind. She had said to him that he was not like other Lords and that he lived in many worlds. The things she said to him somehow stayed in his head, refusing to leave from his memory. He found himself dream of only her, and the urge to paint her not only with the pigments of his paint, but to paint her with his feelings and kisses was growing stronger. Shido sat as his thoughts started to wonder to many places. Has he wondered to that place where there was no way of returning? Does he really want to return?

"_What if you like the place you wonder to?_" Riho's words floated in to his head.

"Lord Shido?" asked Riho walking in to his room, after knocking and finding no answer. She smiled when she saw the sheer white curtain fly around from the breeze that was now rushing in to the room. She saw a glimpse of lavender hair and knew that Shido was out on the balcony. She walked slowly towards the doors of the balcony. Her smile grew when she saw him, sitting there with his hair tied as usual, wearing a white shirt and loose gray trousers deep in thought. "Lord Shido?"

Shido turned to see the sheer white curtains flying all around her making her seem somehow angelic...even more then she already was. Shido smiled and nodded. "Lady Riho."

Riho walked towards him and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Lady Riho is there something you want to ask me?" asked Shido.

Riho frowned _'The only reason I can talk to him, if I have to ask for something from him?'_ thought Riho. "No Lord Shido, I will leave if I am disturbing you." said Riho getting up.

"No! Lady Riho you are not disturbing me" he said.

Riho give him a '_are you sure?_' look before sitting down.

Shido smiled at her.

"Lord Shido may I ask you something?" asked Riho.

Shido nodded.

"What do you think time is?" she asked.

"Time? One cannot express what time truly is Lady Riho. For some it is a barrier, for others it is a way of organization. For me time is a factory where everyone slaves away earning enough lone to break their own chains" he said.

Riho's feature took on a look of awe. "I don't understand you Lord Shido, how do you make the simplest matter seem so charming?"

Shido let out a small chuckle. Riho giggled, yes this was the life she wanted, where she was free to laugh, where she didn't have to lock away herself, where she could ask any sort of questions.

"Lady Riho why did you asked me that?" asked Shido.

Riho smiled, "It is nothing Lord Shido." She replied, "I have always wondered about Eternity, what it would be like to have all the time in the world to do the things I wished, but after I cam here, I found myself think it was silly."

Shido shook his head, "I don't think that it is silly at all."

"Lord Shido do you have any desire?" asked Riho.

"Oh many Lady Riho. A man lives inside boundaries, he must conceal his desires" said Shido.

"Oh come now Lord Shido I am sure you can share them with me, I will not tell anyone" she said.

Shido chuckled again _'Yes, one of the desire with in me is to share everything with you'_ he thought. "Some things are best left unsaid" said Shido.

Riho shrugged, "I suppose you are right."

"I am sorry if I offended you" said Shido.

Riho laughed, "No, not at all Lord Shido." Thinking back to a question she wanted to know for a long while she looked at him, "Lord Shido...how...how could you tell that my smile was untrue?" asked Riho looking down at her hands.

Shido smiled. "Expression my Lady."

"Expression?" asked Riho.

"Yes, I have never painted anyone before, but I know the expression that you make when you smile, the way everything on your face lights" said Shido.

Riho blushed at the way he described her.

Shido smiled as he watched the redness on her cheeks grow. _'If only you knew what I see when I look at you'_ he thought. "What you are you do not see. what you see-that you are not my Lady."

"Again and Again I must praise your sense of poetry and passion for beauty" said Riho.

Shido stood and walked at the end of the balcony. "Passion yes, but the poetry no. It is the muse that makes one release those locked away words." Turning to look at her.

The small warm breeze blew making everything move with grace.

"When a flower opens, do you know what it wishes Lord Shido?" asked Riho looking towards him.

Shido shook his head.

"Please, world, do not fade, but the truth is eventually it will" said Riho.

"Lady Riho do you ever think of love?" asked Shido.

Riho chuckled, "How could one not think of something they do not know of?" asked Riho. "But I suppose that every young girl thinks of such things, I am no different, I have thought of what it might be, but haven't found the answer yet."

Shido nodded with a smile. "Love what a strange emotion it is. The excitement of falling in love always comes to an end, and when it does, the mystery of it fades."

"How could love end? It is always there, if it fades were they ever truly in love?" asked Riho.

"I suppose not, but day by day the intoxication is less and soon the lovers get welcome back into reality of business as usual. Yet privileged few are spared this return to everyday life and remain in love seemingly without end" said Shido.

"Such true words" said Riho looking distant.

"There was a princess who walked away from wealth and privilege to live among the common just so she could remain intoxicated" said Shido.

Riho let out a small chuckle. _'Sounds so much like me'_ she thought.

"What is such a love, and why do certain people fall so deeply under it's spell?" asked Shido.

"Will it be so bad?" she asked softly.

"Lady Riho?" asked Shido.

"Is it so bad to long for love that will last through everything?" she asked with a dazed look over her.

"What is longing?" asked Shido.

Riho looked at him. "A desire."

Shido found himself laughing once more, with her it was always something to think of, yes his library was filled with many love poems, sonnets, and novels, but never had he ever wondered about love more. "Everyone has desires Lady Riho, it is what they do about the desire that tells them apart."

"I only desired two things freedom, and love" said Riho.

"What have you done to get those things?" asked Shido.

"I ran away...from being confined for the rest of my life" said Riho in a whisper.

Shido thought something inside him cries out in her pain.

"I ran away from a loveless marriage and of a false world" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Shido moved in front of her, kneeling before her. "Lady Riho" he said softly trying to read her.

Riho looked away from him. "I am sorry that you have to see me this way."

"Lady Riho, I would never mind seeing all of you" said Shido softly. _AN: Sure he wouldn't _

Riho looked down at the man that has awakened so many feelings with in her that it was too much to keep inside. "Then you found me, and I started to learn your way of life, you have given me a different kind of freedom Lord Shido."

"I did nothing of the sort, you gave yourself your freedom, but I am glad I have meet you" he said placing a hand on her hand.

Riho looked at the hand he had placed on hers, she found herself blush once more and smile. "Thank you Lord Shido, for everything and I don't care if it means nothing to you...it means something to me" she whispered lacing her fingers with his.

Shido pulled their laced hand towards him, he turned it so that her hand was turned towards his lips. Riho shivered slightly when she felt his lips on her flesh, something about his kisses had her feel dizzy and 'intoxicated' she wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips, what she would feel then?

Shido stared at her face as she looked somewhat lost in thought. His eyes took on a look of hunger as he watched her tongue flick over her bottom lip. _'I can't control myself, no I have to see if she feels as I do…'_ "Lady Riho?" he asked. Riho looked down at him kneeling in front of her.

"Oh, I am sorry I must have been day dreaming" she said.

"May I ask of what?" he asked with a smile.

Riho laughed "My best kept secret."

"Come now Lady Riho you can share that with me" he said.

Riho shook her head. "Sorry Lord Shido" she said as she got up to leave, but before she could go away, Shido took a hold on her hand and pulled her towards him. Riho felt herself gently slam in to his chest, as a gasp escaped her.

"If you tell me, maybe I can help make it real" he whispered in to her ear.

Riho gasped, she felt his hand on her waist and pull her closer to his body. "Lord Shido..." she whispered.

"There are so many day dreams I would like to make real" he whispered.

"Then why don't you my Lord?" asked Riho is a whisper.

"They all need one thing that I cannot have" he said.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Oh many reasons" he whispered.

Riho leaned back and felt his lips on her cheek. "Lord Shido..." she whispered.

Shido's arms tighten slightly around her small waist. Riho wanted him to touch her, the feeling of his lips on her skin was like dying a happy death. If only time could stop and continue and he would continue with whatever that was wrong with him.


	7. Paint the Passion upon me Chapter 7

Arms of Darkness

By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 7: Paint the Passion upon me

Shido smiled at the feeling of her soft cheeks under his lips. She stood there in his arms thinking how wonderful it felt as his arms in circled her.

"Lord Shido?" she asked softly barely able to breath.

"Lady Riho" he whispered.

Riho smiled, but then the thought of Guni brought her back to the reality. "No this is wrong" she whispered and pulled away.

Shido stood slightly confused and hurt. _'Does she not want me?'_ he thought.

Riho back away and towards the door. "I am sorry Lord Shido" she yelled out before running out of sight.

He smiled, but something with in him still felt hurt and broken.

Her heart was pounding as she leaned against her closed doors. _'What is the matter with you? He loves Guni...wait if he did then why was he trying to show affection towards you?'_ she thought.

Guni knocked on the door. Riho almost jumped six feet into the air for the thought it might be Shido.

"Wh...who is it?" asked Riho.

"It's me" came Guni's voice.

Riho opened the door and sighed as Guni walked in.

"What's the matter? Why were you running from Lord Shido's chamber?" asked Guni.

"Oh umm...no reason" she said looking at her ceiling.

"Yeah right, and I believe that Lady Yayoi is still innocent" said Guni.

Riho smiled. "It's nothing I shall take a small nap, is that all right" she asked, still not use to the fact that she can sleep the day away.

"Sure, I'll call you before supper is ready" said Guni.

Riho smiled and nodded as Guni walked out.

"If you won't tell me then I'll ask the other" said Guni heading towards Shido's secret base.

"Guni it's you" stated Shido.

"Stop playing cute with me, both of you! What happened?" asked Guni.

"Huh?" asked Shido.

"Lord Shido!" exclaimed Guni.

Shido laughed and shook his head. "Nothing I did what you told me but she just pushed me away."

Guni looked confused, she knew that Riho was like a lovesick puppy for her master yet, she pushed him away?

"_Guni did you love Lord Shido?_"

"Aha! That is the reason" said Guni with a smile while shaking her head.

"What?" asked Shido.

"She believe that you are in love with me" stated Guni simply.

"Where did she get that idea?" asked Shido.

"_I love her very much_" he thought back to what he had told her. "Oh hell it was I who told her that I loved you, but I didn't mean it that way."

Guni smiled and nodded. "I'm sure, but now you must explain that it is all a misunderstanding, now I will be going to town with some of the girls to watch a play is that all right?"

"Sure" said Shido feeling stupider then the moron who tried to steal her away from him.

"I suggest that you make your move tonight when you two have the place to yourself" said Guni before walking out.

Riho again met Shido for dinner though she insisted that she would rather eat alone, but Guni threatened her, and she was pretty frightening when she wanted to be. She timidly walked to the dinning hall and again Shido pulled the chair for her and comment her on her dress.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Lady Riho I must clear some thing to you" he said.

_'Oh No! This is where he tells me that what happened today on the balcony is a mistake'_ she thought.

"Do you recall that day that I told you that I love Guni?" asked Shido.

Riho's heart jumped as she blushed in embarrassment. "Yes" she whispered.

"Well I just hope that my Lady that you understood me then, that I meant that I loved her like a dear friend," said Shido watching as she tried to cover up her embarrassment.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Yes" he said taking her hand.

She looked at him as her cheeks burned.

"Yes that is so" said Shido he would have said that he found himself a wonderfully beautiful lady but then she might assume he was speaking of someone else, she was smart but completely innocent to romantic feelings and words.

They finished dinner in their usual way talking about just about everything but feelings. They then retired to the library where Shido read her some poems and sonnets, but after a while they found themselves getting bored.

"What shall we do now?" asked Shido.

Riho thought for a second "I want to watch you paint, if it is alright with you."

"Lady Riho I warn you that you will be quite bored" he said.

"I will tell you if I am" she said.

"Very well you should get of that gown and in to something comfortable" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I paint in disaster" he said with smile.

Riho smiled and nodded and headed for her room. Riho changed in to a plain white gown and head for Shido's room.

He wondered if he should have told her to dress in something elegant, but then shook his head and set the canvas and looked towards where the paint sat ready for use. He smiled and wondered what was to happen next, now that he cleared the fact that he didn't love Guni that way, he wondered if she would open up to him, let him feel her, love her.

She felt so excited as she claimed the stairs it was just the two of them and no one else, Guni had gone out with the gondolier and the other maids to go watch a play in the city. She felt her stomach jump and do flip flops in the thought that he could have feelings for that way, that he might display more of his sweetness and kisses.

Riho walked in to the room now familiar to her. Shido was already setting up the paint and canvas, she noticed that he had taken of his evening clothing and was in a pair of trousers and a white shirt that was unbuttoned, and he was bare feet. Riho found herself watching him with much fascination, his hands so graceful, there wasn't one part of him that wasn't beautiful and breath taking.

"Lady Riho maybe you should give that sort of attention when I am painting" he said.

Riho blushed.

Shido looked her up and down, the white cotton gown looked good on her just as the evening dress had, he noticed that her hair was tied loosely behind her, the long straight silky strands falling down to her pelvis _AN: around her hip_ Shido's gaze turned back to the canvas that was before him. "Lady Riho?"

"Yes, Lord Shido?" she asked coming towards him.

"Could you sit there on that bench?" asked Shido.

"May I ask why Lord Shido?" asked Riho.

Shido smiled "I want to paint you."

Riho blushed, "But what if I do not wish for you to paint me?" asked Riho now standing next to him.

"Afraid that my painting will be more beautiful?" he asked softly.

"Why would I be afraid of such a thing, it's what you paint about that I am afraid of" she said.

Shido grabbed one of her hand and placed one of the paintbrushes in her hand.

"May I ask what you plan to do?" asked Riho.

"If you won't let me paint you then you will paint with me" he said.

"Lord Shido I do not know how to" she said.

Shido pulled her in front of him. "I will paint with you, let us see what we can _procreate_."

Riho blushed at the thought of 'procreate' but nonetheless nodded.

Shido held her hand with his as he dipped the brush in to a beautiful deep blue color and drew it on to the white canvas. Riho felt nerves. Slowly his hand moving with hers. The once white canvas slowly started to be filled with shades of blue, but all Riho could think of the way his hands felt on hers, the way it felt to stand against him, to feel this breath on her neck. Shido found himself sway with her, his nose brushing against her ear and soft silky hair. And then it started once more.

"What is that you are doing to me my Lady?" he asked slowly as his lips started to brush with her ear now.

Riho leaned back. "I have done nothing, it is you I fear that is awakening feelings in Me."

"My hands burn to touch" he said as his hands grab a hold of her arms.

Riho let out a small gasp. "And I feel the fire burn" she whispered.

He chuckled and placed a kiss behind her ear. His hands pulling her closer and closer against him wishing to mold her in to him. His lips found his way down the side of her neck, all while hearing beautiful erotic sounds from her. She turned to face him, her hands on his chest. His gaze on her and hers on his. Shido's hand found her face, he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Why is your heart beating wildly my Lady?" he asked with a smirk.

"It is not" she said.

"There is no point in denying it because..." He slipped his hand down to place it, palm flat, fingers splayed, against her chest. "I can feel it" he whispered.

She stared down at his hand, its fingers curled around the edge of her left breast. He could feel her heart thudding wildly against his palm, see her chest rising and falling with her unsteady breaths. She lifted her eyes to his, and he fell into them. She had such beautiful eyes, like the deep waters of the Mediterranean Sea that surrounded the country, which they called home. He saw her lips part. He heard the wanting, whimpering sound that escaped from her throat. And he bent his head and kissed her. Her lips were soft and smooth and willing. But he kept the pressure of his kiss gentle, tender. He slid his hands down to ride her hips as he moved his mouth easily back and forth across hers, letting her get to know the taste of him, the fell of him.

He saw her eyelids slide shut, felt her quiver in to his arms. Then her hand came up, slowly, to touch the nape of his neck in a way that sent desire piping through him, hardening his loins, and shortening his breath. He grounded, and her mouth opened beneath his as her fingers spasmed in his hair, clutching him to her. Surprised, he deepened the kiss, his hands gliding to the curve of her spine, drawing her closer to him, and pressing her breast against his chest. It was like seeing visions of heaven, not yet there. She pulled away breathing heavy and her eyes looked poisoned with passion, the look was just beautiful. He smiled and let his hand slide against her neck. She looked away from him her flushed face hiding in with shyness.

"I assure you my Lady I will not eat you alive" he stated before his lips closed over her cheek before running down her jaw.

"You might as well, for my Lord I am like a prey while you are the hunter" she stated. He chuckled as he hugged her to him. She held on to him.

"Since you came into this world of mine I can't get you out of mind, shall I give you the title of the beautiful enchantress?" he asked.

She rubbed her cheek on his shoulder, "No man has ever stirred such feeling with in me" she whispered looking up at his green blue eyes that held that same mischief yet it also held care and a burning want.

Their lips met, and Shido could not believe Riho could taste so good. he himself had kissed many women and been in situation sexually, but if anything, her mouth and her kisses were sweeter than any woman's he had known before. Their kisses deepened, their tongues rubbing together in a sensual dance. What was it about this Lord? She couldn't place it but she knew one thing for sure...she was falling in love with him. Riho smiled against his lips. She was already in love with him, she was from the moment she saw him. They hadn't realize when they had gone from the standing next to the canvas to the settee that was near the fire place, she was on her back and he on top his hand roaming memorizing her through her dress, his lips planting kisses leaving cool trail to burn in to her.

The fire's gold playing on her face, he pulled away from her.

"Is something the matter?" she asked afraid.

"No...just beautiful" he whispered.

She gave him a confused look, he chuckled and placed a small kiss on her lips. Her hands now on his cheek she smiled. "I have dreamed of being this close to you" she whispered.

He pulled the wrist at his cheek inspected the long fingers of her hand with a childish curiosity. Riho wondered what he was looking at so closely. His tongue snaked out and licked her index finger with a warm wetness before he let go of her wrist. She snatched her hand back, the lingering of the feeling still damp on her skin. He chuckled at her. His hand pulled on the lace that was at her side holding the top of the dress up, she raised a little so it came lose a little, he dipped his head and kissed collarbone before tracing it with his tongue. She let lose a lazy moan, his left hand rubbed the side of her breast softly, but Riho on the other hand didn't find anything soft about it, that growing feeling in the center of her being was alive with need and want. He pushed down the dress and was face to face with a lacey cloth. She giggled as he mumbled in frustration. But she stopped when he pushed it down forcefully and the rooms coolness washed over her naked breast, naked to his gaze.

All cognitive thought left her as Shido's lips ran down her right breast, then her left before sucking gently on her nipple. His other hand massaged and teased the nipple of her right, getting both to harden as she arched instinctively toward him. She gave a tiny gasp as he switched positions, teasing the left with his hand and sucking on the right. Her moans drove him to a breaking point and he instinctively ground against her warm center. She groaned and rose to meet him. The only damn things standing between her and him were their morals, which they were losing, by the seconds and their clothing, which they weren't losing fast enough. "Lord Shido," she gasped, not knowing exactly what she wanted or needed but a feeling told her that he could give it to her. He went back to her lips. She pushed his shirt open slowly before it was falling on the ground with a soft whisper. He was lithely muscled, strong and sleek. His body looked as if it was carved out of marble, pale, yet warm, and hard to the touch. He was erotic in his otherworldliness. Riho reached up and ran a hand over his chest, startled at the darkness of her own hand against his paleness. He laid his head back against the softness of her breast, his green blue eyes looking up at her. She ran a fascinated hand down his back, marveling that he was here with her, doing what lovers did. _AN: At this moment she sounded stupid_

Riho whispered, "Beautiful."

"Yes,"

Shido replied in a pleased voice as his hand went down towards the hem of her dress before he picked it up so it bunch around her waist a finger trailed in the leg of her panties, moving up to caress her. _AN: I know they probably didn't have panties but I don't care --; I just can't imagine life without them_ Riho gave a startled gasp and jerked her legs together in surprise as he touched her. His touch was skillful, lighting her aflame. He teased her, nearing a point inside of her that she needed to be touched but not quite reaching it, leaving her body frustrated. His finger dipped further into her warm wetness. He slid his index finger onto the bundle of nerve causing her to gasp with pleasure. Feverishly he moved his finger.

Her underwear had come off and he had replaced his finger with his mouth, kissing, licking and sucking. She gasped as he flicked that tongue at her entrance, tasting her wetness. He teasingly licked that same sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her, causing her to writhe closer to him. Each touch brought her farther away from sanity and closer to something, some breaking point. Higher and higher she spiraled with his attentions. She was going to shatter soon. She couldn't take this. She cried his name as the world ceased to exist around her as her body jerked on its own accord toward him. Her fingers clutched at the raw silk of his hair as she floated down to earth once again. However, Shido and her body had other plans as she splintered again without warning, her body shaking in the aftermath of it.

"That was incredible," she whispered.

"Not as incredible as it would be to be inside of you" he whispered as he took her lips once more. She kissed him with all the built up passion.

"Then shall we get to that part?" she asked. He smiled and picked her up.

"Yes but not here" he said as he started towards his chamber.

His dreams were coming true she was finally going to be his. He kissed her again. "I'm falling in love you with my Lady" he whispered.

She chuckled. "I believe I have already fallen in love you my Lord" she said with a lust that he longed to see.

He kicked his door close, and walked over to the bed and depositing her there. He stood and took in the image of her as she laid sparkled with her dress, her eyes filled with passion, and her lovely full breast, hard screaming to be touched.

"By god you are so beautiful" he breathed.

She stood and walked towards where he stood shirtless in his lose trousers. "Just as you are," she whispered running her hand down his chest.

Shido leaned in his forehead pressed lightly against hers. He let his mouth graze hers lightly. Riho moaned. He pulled lose the lace at her side and the dress slid off; she stood before him in just about nothing but a corset that was covering her middle. He pulled that of too; he could feel his hands shake as his hands went to touch her breast. She in took a breath.


	8. The Innocent, the Egar, and the Doomed C...

Arms of Darkness

By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 8: The innocent, the eager, and the doomed

She in took a breath and closed her eyes for the moment to come; yet, it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Shido walk towards the balcony, and lean down to and look around.

'_Do not tell me he wants to feel the air now_' she thought confused.

"Lady Yayoi is that you?" called Shido looking at down at the figure that was roaming around. He would have ignored the noise of pebbles hitting the glass of the window, but he was more afraid of Riho's safety then his lust.

"Lord Shido thank god," she said.

Riho gasped as she heard her name.

Shido turned towards her and looked annoyed as well.

Riho said nothing as she pulled the satin throw around her.

Shido walked towards her and cupped her face. "I pray that you are not angry with Me."

"Why would I be my lord?" she asked looking at him.

He pulled her towards him and placed his lips on her, the contact alone was enough to make her go weak in the knees, and she kissed back with a smile. She pulled away from him breathing heavy. "Lady Yayoi waits" she said picking her things up.

"Your angry" he said.

"No, I just do not think she likes me much, and if she was to see me here...like this would give her a trauma" she said blushing.

"I wouldn't mind her seeing us like this" he said running his hand through her hair.

"I beg that you go now, or I shall not let you go at all," she said with closed eyes.

"Is that so?" he asked against her ear.

"Please" she whispered.

He pulled on his shirt not bothering to button it and walked towards the grand doors few floors below. Riho sighed and went towards the studio in which they had shared their first act of intimacy. She smiled at the small fire, she walked towards the clothing on the floor and picked them up and was on her way down to her room, where she was going to change into her nightgown and go to bed dreaming of her new found prince.

"Lady Yayoi what is the matter is everything all right?" asked Shido letting the brunette in.

"What has happened to your servants?" she asked.

"They have this night to do as they please," he said.

"Really Lord Shido your too kind" she said.

"My Lady to what do I owe your visit?" he asked.

"I have come to give you my apology, for I was very rude at the ball. I would have come sooner but I couldn't bear to show my face in shame and embarrassment" she said covering her face with her hand.

Shido sighed and chuckled, "Really Lady Yayoi it really is nothing, and I do not think I am the one who deserves this apology."

"Lady Riho is she awake?" asked Yayoi.

"I believe so, I will go check. I am sorry that I cannot serve you better tonight," he said walking towards the stairs.

Yayoi smiled and shook her head, "No it's fine."

Shido broke into a smile as he neared her bedroom. He knocked softly before opening the door. He smiled when he saw her trying to button her nightgown on herself. He walked behind her and kissed the pale smooth soft skin of her back.

Riho gasped and turned fast with a hand over her breast. "You mustn't do that."

"I could not resist," he said taking her hand from her chest and kissing it.

"Lady Yayoi has departed already?" she asked.

Shido sighed and shook his head. "She came to apologize for her rudeness at the ball."

"I see, very well I shall go to bed," she said walking towards the bed.

Shido grabbed her wrist, Riho looked at him as if in question.

"Shall I be left unsatisfied?" he asked in a small husky voice.

Riho blushed and looked away. "You will tease?"

"No my love, I only want to feel a passion I feel when I am surrounded by you" he said.

"You shall capture me with your poetry for each time you speak I feel my heart leave me" she said.

"Then come away with me," he said.

"I believe I already have my lord," she said placing a hand on his cheek.

"You will not see Lady Yayoi?" he asked.

"I don't think I can ever face her," she said.

"Very well, I shall see her off" he said.

Riho nodded as he watched him close the door smiling at her.

Yayoi waited patiently. She smiled when she thought of her plan. "You shall be mine," she whispered.

Shido came down the stairs and found Yayoi sitting quietly looking through the book of poetry he and Riho had been looking at earlier.

"Lady Yayoi if you would be so kind to come again, Lady Riho is kind and won't hold this to the heart" he said.

"You speak so decidedly of her," said Yayoi looking down at the expensive carpeting.

Shido had this drunken look to his feature. "She has made this palace and being a Lord bearable."

"Well then I am sorry to spoil your sleep," she said standing.

"It was nice seeing you again," he said.

"It is always nice to see you Lord Shido, but I do not believe it is always for you" she said walking out.

Shido closed the door, sighed, and made his way up the stairs. He stopped in front of her door. He smiled and walked in.

"I was wondering if you were going to come," she whispered sitting on her bed.

"How could I leave you there?" he asked coming to sit next to her.

"Is this right my lord?" she asked.

"What ever do you mean?" he asked knowing very well what she meant.

"In this day and culture it is wrong to do such things" she said looking at him.

"I believe it is, but I can not restrain myself from being with you, from touching you" he whispered kissing her cheek.

"A mere kiss is very different from what we did...what we we're about to do" she said as she blushed.

"Do you doubt my love?" he asked looking at her.

"No! Of course I do not! But I belong to the church, and what we have done is a sin, I may not have married him...but I'm still entitled to him" she whispered looking away.

Shido placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "Then shall I ask my Lady to be at my side forever more?"

"I don't understand I am here with you and would stay at your side always if you wish me too" she said her brows knitting together.

Shido laughed as he kissed her forehead. "I'm asking you to marry me my love," he said.

Riho sat with her mouth hanging slightly open. "Marry...marry you?"

"I know I'm not the best looking and you deserve more then this but I would give you everything I'm capable of" He said taking her hands into his own and bringing to his lips.

"Your enough and more, I do not wish for anything more" she said as tears welled in the corner of her eyes.

"You mustn't cry!" he said cupping her face.

"I'm crying out of joy, if someone told me that I would one day find you I would have never believed them" she said throwing her arms around him.

"You know what I wouldn't have believed that I would find you either but here you are with me, in my arms, and will be forever in my arms." He said kissing her neck. "Sleep now and we will tell everyone tomorrow morning," he said pulling away to a stand as she looked up at him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you my Lady" he said walking slowly towards the door.

"Then you will not leave me unsatisfied will you?" she asked standing and dropping her nightgown.

He froze and watched as the silk reveled each part of her body slowly before pooling around her legs. "Dear god."

"Well my Lord?" she asked.

He was at her side instantly pulling her against him and holding her naked form close. She shuddered as he ran his mouth down the length of her neck, feeling hot and cold at the same time. Unsure of what to do, she sat perfectly still, waiting for him to show her what he wanted of her. She slid an arm around his waist for balance as he reached up to take the clip out of her hair. It tumbled over her shoulders and down to her waist.

He ran his hands through the tresses, enjoying the silky slide of it on his skin. "You have such beautiful hair," he said softly, gathering it back from her face. He leaned down to kiss her again and she met him halfway. He teased at her lower lip with his tongue. Riho pulled away as if teasing, he chuckled. He brought his mouth to hers again, this time gently nibbling at her lips. She gasped and he took advantage of the opportunity to tease the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Riho shivered at the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. Shido ran one hand up and down her back in a soothing motion loving the feel of her soft smooth back.

Riho then gently brushed her lips against Shido's. She licked her lips as she looked at him. "I shall never tire of that."

"Good because if you did I'd have something to worry about," he said pushing her to the bed.

"My Lord what are you implying that I shall be bored of you?" she asked sitting on the bed.

He smiled and he reached out and drew her to him, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. She responded ardently, actually grabbing the lapel of his shirt. Shido lowered her down onto the bed, never breaking the kiss, and kicked off his shoes. He sat up to remove his shirt and tossed it across the room. Riho was astonished over and over to see the muscles rippling on his lean form. Shido took her hands and pressed them to his stomach. She ran her hands over his chest, stopping when he inhaled sharply. He merely smiled and urged her to continue. She was again surprised by the softness of his skin. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Even the finest satin didn't compare. She slid her hands across his broad shoulders and down his back, ending at his waist.

Shido reached for her and she didn't resist. He brushed soft little kisses on her skin. Riho shuddered as he continued, running his mouth down the curve of her spine and back up again. Her breathing was jerky, at best, and she couldn't believe how he was making her feel. He smiled, glad that she was able to respond and not thinking of the church. He had hoped to make this as pleasurable an experience for her as he could. Riho's eyes were half-lidded as she looked at him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. She blushed again. He pulled her to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She gasped at the contact between their bare skin, and her nipples hardened as they brushed against his chest. He reached up to cup them in his hands, running his thumbs across her nipples. She shivered and her head fell back. Shido used the opportunity to feather kisses down her throat. He laid her back down onto the bed and stretched out next to her, still teasing her nipples. He took one hardened peak into his mouth and suckled gently. Riho gasped aloud, arching her back. He slipped an arm under her back to hold her closer as he continued, paying equal attention to both breasts. Then he trailed kisses down the plain of her stomach.

Shido paused to catch his breath, not unaffected himself. His pants were uncomfortably tight and he was beginning to feel a bit warm. He slid down onto the carpet beside the bed. Riho watched him with heavy eyes, waiting to see what he would do next. He came to kiss her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair. She sighed; never having expected that he would make her feel this way. She never expected any of it.

Shido kissed his way up to her breasts again. He flicked the hard nubs with his tongue, making her squirm against him. He slid one hand down to rest against her mound and she stiffened.

"Should I thank god now for what he had given me," he whispered into her ear, nibbling on the lobe. She slowly relaxed, and he reached down to touch her. She whimpered as he ran one finger between her folds to explore her most private place for the second time that night. He kissed her slowly and thoroughly, distracting her from what he was doing. He found her clitoris and began to gently stroke it.

"Shido..." she gasped, straining toward him. "Shido..."

He smiled; glad to see that she was enjoying his ministrations. He continued to rub her, feeling a sudden wetness against his finger. He slid his finger into her passage and moved it around. She was tight, but that was to be expected. He moved a second finger to join the first, attempting to gauge the width. He looked up at her face; her eyes were closed tightly and she was panting rapidly. He continued to move his fingers in and out as he rubbed her button. Soon she was arching to him.

"Oh, Shido!" she moaned as she began to spasm. Her eyes rolled back as she felt wave after wave of pleasure rush over her. Riho couldn't think, couldn't even breathe. All she could do was surrender to the sensations he was producing. Shido could barely contain himself. Every fiber of his body was demanding the release he had just given to her. He took his straining organ in his hand and rubbed it against her opening, wetting it with her juices. She tensed a bit as he slowly entered her, then tried to relax as he continued in. He paused when he encountered her barrier. He captured her mouth for a long, hot kiss and thrust forward. She let out a small scream that was smothered by his lips and tears welled up in her eyes. He held perfectly still, though it took all of his self-control. He kissed the crystal teardrops that had escaped to roll down the sides of her face and whispered reassurances into her ear. When the pain faded from her eyes, he began to move gently, giving her time to adjust. He gritted his teeth in an effort to maintain control but it wasn't easy when she started to move to meet him.

"Oh, god...Riho..." he ground out as she wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing him deeper inside of her. Her head fell back and they were both breathing in shallow gasps. Unable to help himself, Shido began to move faster, feeling his orgasm building. It hit him violently, and he thrust deeply into her, flooding her with his seed. She let out a strangled scream, digging her fingernails into his upper arms and he realized that she had gone over the edge with him. Spent, he collapsed on top of her.

"Well that was appealing no?" he asked.

"It was incredible," she whispered.

He laughed as he kissed her forehead. "Let's get some rest, or we won't enjoy the rest of the night" he whispered into her ear.

"No satisfied?" she asked smiling.

"Never will be with you here nude in my arms" he said.

"Good I wouldn't want you to looking for a replacement" she said closing her eyes.

"I assure you that it will never happen," he said kissing her once more before closing his own eyes.

Guni smiled as she walked away from the door and towards her own with a smile that shined brighter then the sun. "I'm glad," she whispered. I will have to make breakfast extra romantic no?" she asked.

Cain sat and walked the night sky with a wine glass in hand filled with deep scarlet essence. He smiled a wry smile as he took a small sip. "How marvelous the world is, aspiration will make one disregard one's god," he said.

"The world is idiotic," stated the small voice from behind.

"Oh yes it is, but that is why we the great immortals rule the night when the world is immensely childish" he said looking at the form that stood in the shadows.

"But then you too are here for you own egotistical reason no?" asked Cain with a smile.

The laughter chilled the bones of surrounding creatures. "Egotistical? Maybe I am but I will not let a child who believes she understands desire seize the man I most desire."

Cain laughed as he came behind her and placed his lips on her neck. "I must say your eagerness makes my loins heat," he said.

She pulled away from him and pulled off her gown and took his hand to place on her breast. "Then you shall satisfy that heat in your loins will you not?" she asked.

He smirked and he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips. It was certainly a good idea for him to seek out Lady Yayoi who was so willing to follow his plan on getting back what is rightfully his. Of course he had confessed that he has taken a liking to his next child's lover. He plotted the perfect plan and they had already fallen into his first plan.

"Ah" she moaned as she looked at his golden eyes.

His hands were touching his depth. "You have sinned greatly but that only make you more enticing," he said dropping his own pants.

She dropped to her knees and smiled up at him, "I believe that I have more to gain by sinning then being innocent and forgiving" she said as her took hold on his stiff manhood.

He smiled at her; his face almost represented something evil in the shadows of the night. He laughed what a selfish world, humans were so weak because of their emotions they would turn on their own kind for love, rivalry and of course greed. The downfall of the mortals.


	9. The Discover of the World and of Man Ch9

Arms of Darkness  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: Long time no see! I know I have been neglecting this story as of late that is because I really wanted to work up a solid plot which I am afraid I feel I don't have, and I think I stressed this much when I say this is my most cherished piece of fan work, I spent much time thinking up ways to make this story enjoyable to the readers of this story. So here I am here with chapter 9. I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed! I love hearing your thought on this story I wish to make more readable work for you in the future, but for now I hope this will be enough for you and I ask that you please excuse my poor grammar, and spelling ; Thank you all again!

NOTE: I think this chapter is sort of a collective chapter where I will basically voice character thoughts and inner conflicts I warn you know that you might be bored and hate me after wards.

Chapter 9: The Discovery of the World and of Man

It was the cool breeze of early morning that woke Riho from her peaceful slumber; she smiled when she felt the heat of the man next to her. Yes the night before was real, and not another dream. Yet there was this feeling within her that haunted her, as if all this happiness, which she felt, was soon to be shattered; her happiness was like glass in the hands of a child who knew no better. Did she simply doubt her choices? No of course not! She loved him, she loved Shido as she loved no man; well the only other man she ever loved was her father but that is different from what she felt for the man that rested beside her.

She turned to her side and looked at the man who made love to her just hours before, the man who showed her a life of freedom that held restrains, and responsibility, he showed her that he was a man who lived by his own rules not that of society. Of course he had the power to do so, he was after all a man, but then she questioned if he was so different from a woman, after all his acquaintances could look down on his life style yet he did not give in; living his life in solitude with this servants whom he treated as friends and painting his imaginations on to white blank canvas, he was an amazing being.

She had to chuckle inwardly at her thoughts, she sounded similar to a real admirer of his, or perhaps she could not compare even to them, it was all thoughts between, they shared their thoughts, yet he believed in actions, motions that showed one how the other truly felt. He was a real lover all right, teaching those who came in contact with him about his world, and indirectly helping them lose their way out of the forest of his world, what a man he was, who painted no one's portrait, yet he painted the nature which surrounded him. His hands creative to touch and tease as he was with a brush…she was truly insane for falling in love with him so very fast, but she did not question the fact that she loved him she knew that she did.

The pressing matter right now was her reoccurring dream, the very dream in which there is so much blood around her that everything paled in comparison to the scarlet liquid, and of course there was Shido with his apprehensive golden eyes, which held so many emotions, not to mention that she herself was there with another figure which remained in the shadows, she was so very frightened of this particular dream. She had learned that memories are short lived, will there be someone who will make her memories of her stay with Lord Shido disappear? Why she thought of this was beyond her, she wanted nothing more then to repeat what had happened for the past two weeks over and over again, she wanted him by her side always and for this love which started to burn like a candle to burn even brighter and over come anything that might hold them apart.

"What is bothering you?"

She turned to see the man she loved and give herself to looking at her, she did not realize she had let her mind wonder of in the questions, doubt, and of course fears of her love for him. "Nothing I was simply wondering of."

"And you will not let me wonder with you?"

"Believe me my Lord it was not intentional."

Shido laughed lightly as he let his fingers brush away the hair that fell on her shoulder. It was amazing the look in her eyes, she had saved him from loneliness, he knew better then anyone that without her he would have gone mad sometime soon, the only thing keeping him sane was his paint brush and the land that surrounded him, the taste of her presence had brought him back to life and now he could not imagine anything without her, she had rescued him. "You will keep calling me with a title?"

Riho blushed and smiled, "I did not realize."

Kissing her shoulder lightly, he smiled and pulled her towards him. "Help me." He whispered into her ears. He needed her help, he needed her always to be at his side, she was the one he wanted to live for now, no he was not deranged or at the verge of going mad or anything of the sort, it was his loneliness that she showed him; before she came into his life he never noticed it but when he felt her absence from her he finally understood why he felt as if a piece of him was missing.

Riho looked down at him with a confused look to her, what would he need help with? What could she help him with? "What ever can I do?"

"Be by my side always…I do not think I could live a day without you."

"Oh! Do you mean that?"

"I have already asked of you to be my wife, but I ask that you to be more then that, I know I must be the most selfish man alive, but I cannot help it my love, I need your heart, soul, body; completely with me I need you to be my friend my dear Lady Riho."

"I shall have to go to church today and give confession and thank the lord for bringing me to you, he has answered my prayers!" exclaimed Riho as she kissed Shido over and over again. "Do you know how truly happy you make me?"

"Do you know how happy you make me?" he asked as he laughed at her antics.

"No, but I shall give you everyday of both of our lives to show each other just how we feel." She laughed as a small blush graced her face.

"I am drunk with your love!" he said as he picked her up of the bed and spanned her around the room with her laughing in his arms. "I will send your father a letter asking him and your mother to come to see me, and we shall make things official after they have arrived. I shall marry you soon my beautiful Maiden."

Riho laughed as he kissed her over and over again, they were the idol of young love, but that didn't push that uneasy feeling boiling in the pit of her stomach away, yes they were planning much but the question was would it come to pass? Would her Mother and Father really approve to her whim and agree? Will what she saw in her dreams come to pass? Suddenly wanting to push all of it away she focused on the man who stood naked with her naked form in his arms smiling and kissing her; that same pull in the center of her being came and she knew now what was to come next, as his lips touched her breast.

II

Lady Cathleen touched the gown that belonged to her daughter whom has been missing for two whole weeks now, and working on the first day of the third. She pushed back her tears and smiled, her husband was right she shall have what she desired for now, but she will return when she finds that there is no life for her out there, that they were the ones that needed her and she needed them as well.

"You are here once again I see."

"Yes I am sorry…I was keeping you waiting, shall we have breakfast?"

"Cathleen, I am sorry for not seeing that she felt trapped, but I…I am a weak man."

"No! Please do not ever say that, you have been a good father and a even better husband, I do not know what I shall do if I were to lose you as well, my life would have no meaning without you." She said as she hugged him, and then did it hit her, that her daughter was lonely just as she would be without her husband. "Oh dear god."

"What is it Cathleen?"

"It was I who made her do this, she had wanted nothing more than a courtship to fallen in love with the man who made her feel full, just as you do for me…but I understood the duties of a woman and what she must teach her daughter, Riho was always so obedient and wonderful to us, never asking for more then we gave her."

"I understand we have done something so gravely stupid, but I pray to god that he will look to me once again and return her to me unharmed and untainted."

"Yes, but I have this strange feeling that she is all right which makes my heart ache at the thought hat she might not want to return if she grows to accustom to her lifestyle now."

"I fear for the same."

II

Guni after making the breakfast and fixing the bath for both, made her way to her mistress' room and knocked on the door lightly. "Lord Shido? Lady Riho? It's already late morning, and I suggest the two of you get up and eat or are you planning on living of each other now?"

The door opened to a glaring Shido who seemed flushed as he had his trousers on very sloppy. "Guni!"

Guni laughed and shook her head lightly as she pushed past him and into the room to look at the flushed Riho was pulling the sheets around herself.

"You two thought I did not know?"

"Guni…umm it is…" Riho tried to explain but Guni laughed even harder.

"You calm down, I knew it was bound to happen."

"What am I to do with you Guni?" asked Shido as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How about you do something for yourself and take your bathes and eat breakfast, then we will have to talk of what will happen now that you two consummated your "love" without the approval of the church or the world?" Guni stated, she may have not looked it but she was quite religious and believed in god to a sense where she could have been a nun if not that she fallen in love with an young artist whom she came to work for. Yes it was true she did love the man who stood half dressed with another woman in her bed, but she never voiced her love for him, for she already knew the sort of love he felt for her, they were great friends and talked of many things, but she did not fit into the ideals of his lover, but this new young girl whom she went far enough to call a woman did, she brought a glow is his eyes that she could not, she was to be forever his companion but not his lover, she was not the star crossed girl of his dreams whom he burned to paint into his memory instead she was to watch from afar as they fell in love and lived happily ever after. Was she ever hurt? Of course many times but he was just one man and his unconditional love belonged to the one he would pick, she would how ever serve him and love him unconditionally as well. Love was such a thing that could not be fought with like children; she was not Lady Yayoi in the making.

Guni shook herself out of inner thoughts, which haunted her always, and smiled at the two. "Come on you two, I will give you five minutes to be down for your baths, excuse me now."

Shido smiled at the door and then looked at Riho who sat smiling at him, "She always seems to surprise me, and I do not know what I would have done without her at my side always taking care of me and the estate."

"Guni is really amazing, but I feel as if it is she who deserves your love and not me." Said Riho with worried eyes. Guni had admitted to her that she loved the same man she loved but she also knew that Shido knew nothing of it, now anyway.

"Guni and I have been together for a while now, yes I do love her but not the way I love you, you are the one I want to mother my children, whom I will love and you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life, kissing, and feeling next to me." He said as he kissed her again.

Riho giggled and nodded as she looked at those green blue eyes. "I should make my way down to the bath that Guni has waiting for me," she said as she stood of the bed, wrapping the sheets around her.

"What an image you make, if only every waking moment with you could be captured in a painting, my dearest Riho." He said as he watched her make her way towards the door, she smiled at him.

"What will I do when I cannot hear your poetry?" she asked as she stood to look at him, as he sat on her bed. "You are like fine wine my lord, each day you just become more and more valuable to my heart and I dare not think what shall come to pass if there is ever a time I am drink too much that there is only little left, and not nearly enough for me."

Shido stood walking towards the door, smiling as he did, his hand reached out to her cupping her cheek he closed his eyes. "That day shall never come to pass, just always remember that I shall be forever here at your side, not even time can stand in the way of true love."

"I pray that it be true then, my lord and future husband." She whispered, thought these past few weeks have been the prime of her life, she had a sinking feeling within her, and her consistent nightmare about Shido turning into an evil creature. '_I must go to church and pay my penance._'

Shido noticed her quietness, she was once again lost in thought. "What are you thinking of my darling?" he asked as he soothed some hair from her face.

Riho sighed moving closer to his side, "I want to go to church today, I have not been to confession the last few weeks, and I feel after the tainted acts of last night I should pay my penance."

Shido laughed lightly, "though I must say I do not believe too greatly with the church's teaching, if you must go I will not stop you. Anything for you love."

Riho pushed herself to sit up on her elbow and smiled tracing his lips with her long thin finger, "tell me why you do not believe."

Shido sighed, "so many reasons my dear, but the most important one is that he took someone very important to me…or shall I say he could have been important if given the chance."

Riho frowned, "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I have been taught that in god we shall receive salvation."

Shido pushed her back against the pillows and looked down at her, "tell me Riho if I were to take you again and again in any way I want how many time would have to recite 'hail Mary' and the amendments before you are truly sin free?"

Riho for the first time saw a raw passion and truth in his eyes, that gentle playfulness gone, "Shido…"

He said nothing as he claimed her lips almost ruthlessly. Now the question lied in whether or not he will scare her away with his deep and very unusual passion. It was always about acceptance, and he felt she understood him, that she accepted him; after all she gave herself up to him. Kissing her hard, he looked at her again, "I will show you my dark, very dark shade."

Riho parted her lips slightly and licked her lips, watching his beautiful blue greens turn a shade of intense dark be leaned forward his tongue licking her lips, then slowly moving to give her an erotic open mouth kiss that left her shivering. He was a good lover she was sure, she nodded her head, "I trust you."

Those were the words that undid him, and formed a seal of love around them, so very strong, it was unbreakable.


End file.
